Dragonfly on the Wall
by Isiss2868
Summary: The war is over, but life isn't what Hermione expected it to be. With Harry and Ginny's wedding and Ron's love of the limelight, who is going to help her realize that love is what makes life worth living...DMHG
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I: Enough is Enough

"Good morning Miss Granger..."

"Miss Granger…"

"Hey, Hermione…"

Hermione's smile was automatic and her wave graceful as she weaved through the crowd. Diagon Alley was packed but, she didn't have time to chat or sign autographs. She had to find Ron. They needed to talk and it couldn't wait.

"Draco did accept that promotion at the Ministry," Narcissa explained to an associate. They were effectively blocking the sidewalk, intentionally not noticing that Hermione was maneuvering to get around them. "He's currently in Bethlehem, researching an artifact of some kind."

"Pardon me." Hermione walked in between them. Today was not her day for pettiness.

"You can always identify class, or lack there of," Narcissa said loudly.

Hermione didn't care. She marched on, letting her mind wander as her eyes darted left and right searching for Ron.

The Golden Trio. That's what they were called. Who knew it would come to this? This wasn't living. This wasn't life. This wasn't what she had worked so hard to achieve, what she had been dreaming of. This was superficial fame, idol worship, not private and annoying.

"That's Hermione Granger…"

"She's one of the Golden Trio…"

"Miss Granger, can I have your autograph?"  
_Noooo. I can't do this. I don't want to do this anymore._ "Sure…but just one. I'm

in a really big rush."

Ten minutes later, she was still in a big rush, but hadn't moved from that spot. The hold up only aided her purpose, confirmed her choice.

"Ronald, we need to talk."  
"Yeah, in a minute, Hermione. I'm almost done with my interview."

"Oh, no, Mr. Weasley," the reporter got up from the table. "You and Miss Granger take all the time you need, now. I'll just come back in a little while." She flashed Hermione a smile and left.

"She loves the book." Ron held up a copy of _Weasley is Our King_, and waved to his miniature self on the cover. Little Ron, smoothed his hair and waved back.

Hermione took the recently vacated chair and took the book from Ron's hand. "Were you even going to discuss last night with me?"

"Oh come on, Hermione. You know nothing was going on. Those girls were just after attention"

"I know that Ron. And, you gave it to them."

"Don't make it sound like I was doing something wrong. Harry was there too."

"Ginny and I saw him also. He, at least went over and talked to Ginny about it."

"Ginny's the jealous type. You're not."

"I shouldn't have to be jealous to earn an explanation."

"You're right. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'd like to believe you, Ron, but the thing is, it happens all the time."

"What do you want me to do, Hermione? I'm famous. You're famous. I don't blame you for it."

"I don't kiss strange men."

"Me either." He laughed at himself.

"I'm serious Ronald."  
"You're also no fun. You have to lighten up. Once this new book dies down…"  
"Oh, I've heard that before too. Once things settle down, once the tour is over,

once the book signing is done…it's never over."

"You know, Hermione, why can't you just be happy for me? I don't have a problem with your fame. I've never had this kind of attention before. Why can't you just let me enjoy it?" He looked about the room, trying to temper down his agitation. This wasn't a new argument.

"What's happening to us?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly. Nothing. We're going nowhere. We don't have a life. It's just…attention."

"It's my life, Hermione. It's what I want. It's not going to be forever. Can't you just hang on and let me have this little bit, just for me? Just for now?"

Hermione looked about the room, trying to cover her hurt. This wasn't a new argument.

"Hey guys," Harry came over to their table. He was holding hands with Ginny. "We've been looking for you."

"I told you," Ginny said. "If you want Hermione, find Ron. If you want Ron, find the crowd."

"How'd the book signing go?" Harry held a chair for Ginny and took one opposite her.

"I signed until my hand stopped working." Ron shook it. "I was in the middle of an impromptu interview with Tara Minnes, she's a babe she's a lot nicer than Rita Skeeter." He avoided Hermione's stare. "So what's up? We're still making an appearance at the Quidditch match tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm not scheduling anything else after that." Harry briefly looked left and right at his two best friends. "I'm done with the limelight"

"What?" Ron didn't think he had heard Harry right.

Hermione was quiet.

"I took a position at the Ministry. Auror." He grinned when he said, "Ginny and I are setting the date."

Ginny held out her left hand so they could see her new engagement ring.

"Congratulations!" Hermione shirked. The two girls hugged excitedly.

"Maid of Honor?"

"Yes. Thank you!"

"Of course. What'd you expect?"  
They hugged again.

"Are you mental?" Ron said, not loud enough to be heard by anyone other than Harry.

"It's time."

"But you're at the peak of fame. We all are."

"It's time." Harry was insistent. "I've had enough fame to last ten lifetimes. Most of my participation was for you and Hermione. She doesn't want it anymore and you have enough of your own fame," he touched _Weasley is our King_. "It's been a busy three years since Voldemort. Ginny is ready for our life, and quite frankly, so am I."

Hermione and Ginny were already talking wedding, so Ron felt safe enough to ask, "this is about those girls, last night, isn't it?"

"No. This is about me, knowing when it's time."

Ron grunted.

"What about you and Hermione?"

Ron grunted again.

"Oh, Harry, there's Luna and Neville," Ginny turned in her chair. "Come on. Let's go tell them. We'll be right back."

Harry followed Ginny across the restaurant.

In their wake, an awkward heaviness settled between Ron and Hermione.

"You knew about this, didn't you?"  
"I guessed. Ron, look: Ginny wants a life, Harry wants a life, I want a life. What

do you want?"

"I have a life and I don't want to be forced into something I'm not ready for."

"Forced?"

"I feel like I'm being forced here. I'm not stupid. I know you want to get married. You want to settle down and be happy being nobody. I'm not happy being nobody. I'm tired of being nobody"

"Ron, you're not a nobody."

"No, I'm not." He held up the book. "I've got a name. I've got money. I'm somebody, Hermione. I don't want to stop being somebody just because you want my name."

She felt like he'd just slapped her.

"Hermione, I didn't mean that. I just don't know anymore. I'm who I am and I like who I am. I'm not ready to lose that yet."

"And you think being with me will cause you to lose who you've become?"

"Not who I've become. Who I am."

"Ron, OH!"

"What?"  
"Look!" Hermione pointed to the floor beside their table. They followed the

extendable-ear's fleshy-colored string back to the table behind them. Tara Mimmes was holding the end with one hand while she dictated to a quick quotes quill.

Hermione could feel her control slipping. She hated losing control; it was too emotional…and not reasonable…and…and…she couldn't think…and…and… "Oh, Ronald!" She bolted out of her chair and was out of the door before Ron realized she was moving.

"Hermione! Wait!" He followed her out. "Hermione, come back!"

Hermione flung the tears from her eyes, determined not to cry.

"Lucius and I are planning to spend some time abroad, Mayhap Oh! You clumsy girl!" Narcissa yelled when Hermione ran into her.

Both women fell to the ground in a tangle of arms, hair and emotion.

Ron was almost to them.

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione jumped up, too preoccupied to actually care.

She was focused on the gathering crowd. _I hate crowds!_

"Hermione!"

Without realizing what she was doing, Hermione turned on the spot and a second later, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: An Unlikely Meeting

POOF!

Hermione took in her surroundings, innately knowing she was no longer in Diagon Alley. She was not in London. In fact, she had left England.

She quickly looked around, accessing her surroundings. She was in the parking lot of a…mall? Yeah, she could see the sign for Sears, and Borders and some other stores. Over there was a Wal-mart, whatever that was. The next building was Kohl's, various restaurants and cars with odd license plates. At least she was some place civil.

"Subtle, Granger. No one noticed that, I'm sure."

Hermione whipped her head around. Not more than five feet behind her, Draco Malfoy stood with his arms crossed, humorlessly watching her.

"Malfoy? You're supposed to be in Bethlehem." The words tumbled out of her mouth as if she were actually thinking them.

He shook his head, disbelieving. "And they call _you_, smart. The real question is why are you here? As if I couldn't figure that one out."  
"Then you know more than I do." She dismissed his comment, choosing to look around again. It didn't _feel_ like Bethlehem. Everything she could read was in English, sorta. It was understandable, but not exactly English. There were a lot of non-nationals milling about. No. It just wasn't right. She refocused on Malfoy. "Bethlehem?"  
"Yeah…Pennsylvania…USA…"He supplied one-word answers to her increasing incredulity. "You apparated here. One would think you understood the principles of how the procedure works. But, seeing as you can't find common sense in books, you are excused."

"The United States." She was torn between excitement and apprehension. "How did I get here?"

"Knock it off Granger. That act isn't going to wash. You don't know how to be innocent. Let's just do this and get it over with. I've got a life in which, you are not apart of. I'm just about to have dinner, let's go."

"Dinner?" She hadn't had breakfast yet. "I'm not having dinner with you."  
"Do what pleases you. I'm going to eat. Bye." He walked off.

Hermione knew a moment of Panic. "Malfoy, wait." It was beyond humiliating to realize that Draco Malfoy was her only link to sanity.

He paused, irritated but not surprised.

She quickly caught up.

They said nothing until they were outside of Draco's chosen eating establishment. He stopped, gave Hermione a head to toe assessment. With a shiver of repressed repulsement, he pulled out his wand and flicked it in her direction. Her jeans and cotton shirt became a strapless silk dress. He smiled at his handy work. "I'd fix your hair, but I'm not Merlin. Not even McGonagall would attempt transfiguring that."

Amazing reflexes had Hermione's wand in her hand the moment Draco touched his. She looked at her new outfit, shocked at his gall. _She would die before she'd admit it was pretty._ "You have got some nerve."

"Uh-huh. He held the door open.

"Hermione debated her options for a second before walking ahead of Draco, swishing her wand quietly as she went.

Draco looked down at the same moment the Maitre'd looked up. He was wearing a pair of greasy, faded overalls, with patches on both knees, over a plaid flannel shirt. Completing the ensemble were a pair of outdated torn tennis shoes and a beat up hat.

"Very funny, Granger," Draco changed his cloths and altered the Maitre'd's memory. "I was doing you a service."

"I can serve myself, thank you."  
"I have better taste."

The restaurant was of course, a formal establishment of the highest possible quality. Hermione was glad she had decided to keep on the dress. As skimpy as it was, it was perfect.

They were led to a table suitable to a Malfoy and given preferential treatment. Draco ordered for Hermione (This she didn't mind, as she could barely read the menu), and poured her a glass of wine while they waited to be served.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What else would you expect?"

"From Draco Malfoy? Not this."

"It's not as if we were on a date, God forbid. This is how it works; at least in theory."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about. Why don't you help me out with that?"

"I've been playing this game for three years, Granger. I don't believe in fate. I don't believe in coincidence. And I certainly don't believe you. So, I'll make you a deal. I'll be nice to you for say…three days; I doubt if I could make a week. You can report that I'm a good boy and spend the rest of the time, touring the country or whatever. I won't tell. We won't have to see each other anymore and that will make us both very happy…Deal?"

"It sounds like a great deal, if I had a need to make one."

"Have it your way, Granger. If you're not supposed to be here with me, you would already be gone. That takes us back to the original question: why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" Hermione pondered aloud, not paying much attention to Draco. "I was running…Mrs…You're mother…That's it. It must be."

"It's so clear now. I'm glad that's all worked out." he said sarcastically

For some odd reason, Malfory's comment reminded Hermione of Ron. A stab of pain went through her. Fortunately, their food arrived that moment. She had time to smack her emotions back into place. While they ate, she explained her theory. "I heard your mother telling someone that you were in Bethlehem. And then shortly after that, I literally bumped into her. People were coming and it was confusing. I apprated without thinking. Obviously, the first place that popped into my head was the last place I had heard. I guess I kind of apparated to you."

"You don't apparate to people."  
"Somehow, I did. If you know a better reason for me to be here with you, I should like to hear it."

"I already told it to you."

"But, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Too bad for you."

They ate in silence for awhile.

"May I ask you a question?"  
"If you must."

"Why are you here?"  
"The nice answer is because I work for the Ministry. I'm on assignment."

"That's right. Your Mom did say that."

"What were you doing, eavesdropping?"

"No."

"What were you running from?"

Hermione studied her plate.

"Let me guess…too much attention. The traumatic-Trio stage act is getting a little overwhelming…"

Her lack of response was answer enough.

"Did you get into a fight with Scarhead? Or better yet, did you and the weasel break-up or something. Aren't you supposed to get married and have eighteen bushy-redhead kids and live in a tin can somewhere?"

"I don't see how my life is any of your business."

"Did I touch a nerve?" His sincerity was non-existent. "What does the ditzy-duo have to say about you coming here with out" Suddenly, he stopped. He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Damned insect," he growled.

"Are you alright?" Hermione's concern existed, but just barely. She watched interested, as Draco appeared to be uncomfortable. If Draco was uncomfortable, then that was a good thing.

He nodded stiffly and then, after a few minutes, he looked her squarely in the eye and said through gritted teeth. "I apologize. I was taunting." He chased those words with a drink.

So did she. "Excuse, me, but did I just hear you apologize for something?"

"Yes you did. Don't bother gloating. You didn't earn it."

"No one would ever believe that Draco Malfoy apologized to me for something."

"That would be why I'm not worried about you telling anyone."

"Why?"

He paused, thinking how best to answer…or not.

"I mean, yes, you were rude, but nothing that bares notice. In fact, you've been quite…gentlemanly. I'm confused."

"Another me would agree," he smiled. "You've been recognized as my assignment. Are you still going to deny knowing what this is about?"

"Honestly, Malfoy. I don't know what you're talking about."

He studied her, wondering why he thought she was telling the truth. He gave it one final push. "I know the bylaws, Granger. If you're lying to me, you will regret it."

"I don't even know the subject; much less the ramifications, legal or otherwise."

"Tell me what you've heard about me, since the war?"

"Uhhh, you got some kind of probation that didn't seem like anything, and you went to work for the Ministry. Since then, you've been…away."

"That it?"  
"To be frank, Malfoy; I haven't given you that much thought."

"That's alright. I hadn't given you any."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Probation."

"Probation?"

"That's what I've been up to. Probation. Breaking probation. More probation. That's about all they can do to me. I am a Malfoy."

"Your job?"

"A cover up."

"What?"

"I'm a Malfoy. Do I need a job?"

"Soooo?"

"Alright, I'm convinced. Nobody could play that dumb. I work for the Minstry to cover that fact that I'm on probation. Nobody makes an example of a Malfoy. Part of my probation is to spend time in the muggle world. The theory is that if I'm around them, I will develop some appreciation for them."

"Have you?"

"What do you think?"

"Muggles have a lot to contribute."

"House Elves for hire. Muggles will do anything for money."

"The same thing can be said about some wizards."

He didn't comment, but instead, signaled for their plates to be removed.

After he finished ordering dessert, Hermione said, "You said being in the muggle world was part of your probation. What's the rest of it?"

"Ahh, the rest of it. You see, it took the ministry about a year to realize that I could avoid muggles no matter what they made me do. Then it took another year for them to learn that sending me to muggle villages didn't guarantee muggle safety…not physically, but there are things…The Minstry got better, I'll admit. The civil behavior bug with the random meeting test as been…interesting."

"You have a Civil Behavior Bug?"

"You've heard of it?"

"The civil behavior bug is a magical insect that remains within six feet of its subject. While the bug is unseen by anyone but the subject and Minstry officials with a clearance level five or higher, the bug behaves as a nuisance whenever the subject is in anyway uncivil. Further, the nuisance does not stop until"

"Granger, We're not in History of Magic. I know all about the damned bug."

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, the Minstry couldn't very well have me walking around in chains."

"So you _have _to be civil," she said, finally understanding "You deserve a civil bug. What kind did you get?"

"A dragonfly."

"Impressive."

For dessert Draco had ordered something Hermione had never heard of but couldn't get enough of. She didn't know chocolate came in that many varieties. She had to stop herself from using her fingers.

"Ummm. What's the random meeting test?"

"That's what I thought you were." He gave himself a mental shake, wondering how he could have been so gullible. "Every so often, The Minstry tests my behavior by sending me to some Godforsaken place and then arranging for me to," he air quoted, "'coincidentally' meet some one that I wouldn't normally be nice to."

"And you thought…"  
"I don't know any one I'd rather be less civil to than you, Granger. Except your girlfriends, Potty and Weasel."

"As if I don't have anything better to do than baby-sit you."

"Would it be rude to point out that you are not off doing them?"

Hermione stood up. "That's my cue. See ya, Malfoy."

"I'm not disappointed. I know an opportunity when I see one."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down, Granger. This is to our mutual benefit."

She wondered why she was listening to him, as she sat. _It was the dessert; it was doing something to her._

"Obviously, something took place at home that sent you here. Ergo, you'd rather be here; at least for a little while. With you, I don't have to be phony and pretend that I've changed; it's tedious and you wouldn't believe it anyway. If you are here, the Minstry won't need to bother me with anyone else. If nothing else, it could be fun to see who cracks first, you or I." He smiled a challenge.

"The Minstry doesn't know I'm here."

"They will. I'll have my father make the necessary arrangements. You'll be on a Minstry assignment. They'll even be pay you for your time."

That part didn't sound too bad. Hermione liked the idea of having a reason for being away. It felt better than admitting she was hiding. "Why would your father do that? He hates me."

At this, Draco laughed. "Jeeze, Granger. You've really let fame go to your head if you think my father gives a damn about you."

"Is that bug bothering you, I hope?"

"A little. But a necessary truth needed to be told. My father is Lucius Malfoy. All you are to him is an example of what's wrong with the world. He won't care what I do with you as long as he doesn't have to endure it and he doesn't get any mudblood grandkids. Damn." He swatted at something. "Sorry. Mudblood's definitely not allowed." He swatted some more. "Sorry. Forgive me for using foul language in the presence of…a…lady."

Hermione couldn't tell if he were more frustrated at the dragonfly or for having to apologize. Either way, she loved it. "This is fun."

When he had control of the irritation, Draco said, "Maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Oh, no, Malfoy. I think it's perfect. Unless you're already cracking under the pressure?" She handed the challenge back to him.

With sleek cat-like movements, Draco stood up. He rounded the table to stand before her. Holding out his hand, he flashed her sensuous smile, "If you dare."

The chocolate-thing had made everything warm: her, her thoughts, the room, her… she placed her hand in his for no other reason than she dared.

With a glint in his eye and a grunt of pleasure, Draco pulled Hermione to her feet. He led her through the room. He tucked her hand into the rook of his arm and as they made their exit, he apparated them.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: Malfoy Manor

"Where are we?"

"My house." He answered dryly.

"Where is that?"

"None of your damned business. Damn. Sorry. That's personal."

"I hope you've got a name picked out for your dragonfly, as you'll be seeing a lot of him."

"Just until I get you under control."

"You'll be seeing a lot of him. What makes you think I'm going to stay at your house…wherever it may be?"

"I was under the impression you hadn't made prior arrangements."

"That doesn't mean I can't make them."

"How does one respectfully call some one an idiot? Allow me to make it plain." He held out one hand. "Golden opportunity…" He held out the other. "…yours. For the next few days Granger, you are my guest. I will see to your every comfort and pleasure. All you have to do is be here."

"I'm Draco Malfoy's guest? Who in their right mind would believe it?"

"Exactly. That's why I'm comfortable doing it. This little brownie point earning endeavor will be witnessed by none, and told to no one. Sippy," he called.

Instantly a tiny house elf wearing a freshly ironed kitchen curtain appeared. "Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Sippy, would you please see to Miss Granger. Put her in the East wing. See that she gets whatever she needs."

"Yes, Master Malfoy." The elf bowed low.

"Malfoy, I don't want"

"Sorry Granger, I know all about your house-elf thing and you're just going to have to deal with it. You are my guest and as such, you have to accept my hospitality." He paused. "No buzzing, I must be right. I'll see you in the morning." He studied her dress. "Unless you want me to see you tonight. Civil duties and what have you."

"There's not enough magic in the world, Malfoy."

"I don't know. I'm a pretty powerful wizard." He bowed and retreated.

Hermione looked around the huge room. It was bigger than her dorm room at Hogwarts; and that had five beds in it. There was no way she was going to sleep here. First of all, it belonged to Malfoy. Sleeping near a Malfoy was out of the question, much less in a Malfoy house. And, then it was just too expensive. It felt rich and wealthy and other absurd things that sensible people would avoid if they could afford to be around them long enough to know they aught to be avoided. There was Sippy; one of who knows how may house elves. She, Hermione Granger, would not contribute to slavery, no matter how sociable it seemed. And…she wasn't even sleepy. It might be late in America, but her internal clock didn't know that.

At that point in her musings, the afore mentioned house elf reappeared. "Sippy has brought Miss a soothing potion and comfortable sleeping things."

"Thank you Sippy. But, you don't have to do things for me"

"Ohhhh, Miss. Master Malfoy is saying you would be saying that. Sippy is thrilled to serve. Master Malfoy has said Miss has a disability. That Miss thinks house elves is wanting cloths. But, you don't have to worry Miss. You won't offend Sippy. Master Malfoy, bless him, has put extra protection on all house elves, here. Even if Miss goes nutty, and hands out cloths, house elves is not free. Only Master Malfoy can free house elves by choice, not tricksie." Sippy smiled as if she had delivered the best news.

Hermione cringed that Draco had anticipated her so well. She wondered if the drink were poisoned.

Sippy handed Hermione a bundle and than scooted back, leery.

Hermione unfolded a set of silk pajamas; beautiful, silk pajamas. Hermione laughed in spite of her self. "Did Master Malfoy pick these out?"

"Yes Miss. Him say you would 'specially like the color. Green and Silver is Master's favorite."

"You can thank him for me," Hermione tapped the material with her wand; smiling at Sippy's frown when the PJ's became chrism red trimmed in gold.

Also in the bundle, was a book. _Interesting places in The United States._ A thoughtful Malfoy was just too much

After Sippy left, Hermione, dressed for bed and thumbed through the book. She became so absorbed, that she forgot her vow not to touch the so called, 'soothing potion' and reached for the glass. The liquid was warm and creamy. Absent-mindedly she wondered what it would do to her, as she was sure, with Draco, it was going to do something.

"Miss Grangy…Miss Grangy…Yous is sleeping late, Miss Grangy."

Hermione opened her eyes to Sippy's persistent shaking.

"Miss Grangy…Yous is needing to be awake now…"

"I'm awake, Sippy."

"Yous has lot to do today. Master Malfoy is waiting breakfast…Yous is sleeping late, Miss Grangy."

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. The hour is getting indecent, Miss."

"Ten o'clock!" Hermione jumped to her feet. "I can't believe I sleep that long."

"Not to worry Miss. It was the sleeping drought, Master Malfoy give to you. He say you would have trouble sleeping without it. But now is time for eating and fitting. Yous has to hurry Miss Grangy."

Draco, looked at his watch. If Hermione didn't come down soon, he'd eat without her. _No big loss there._ He wondered, not for the first time, why she was really here. His glance strayed to the oversized picture window in his breakfast nook: The American Owl Post was like everything else in America, late.

Again he thought of his unlikely guest. Nobody on the planet would believe he was playing host to the mudblood. That thought made him smile. It was precisely why he was doing it…that and it served his purpose.

_Ahhh…_He could see the owl approaching. In a matter of minutes, Teeke, or one of the other house elves would bring it to him.

Sure enough, pillowcase wearing, Teeke entered the breakfast nook, with the Daily Prophet in hand.

He relieved the Elf of his burden without acknowledgement. He read the headline:

TORMENT TROUBLES TRIO

"Well, what have we here?"

The Golden Trio's days are anything but golden of late, as

this reporter can exclusively report. Harry Potter, the Boy

Who Lived, will soon become the man who married.

He has finally proposed to long time girlfriend, Holland

Harpies Chaser, Ginny Weasley. But, the happy news

will undoubtedly be overshadowed by the recent, but

expected breakup of Potter's pals – Ron Weasley and

Hermione Granger. After a public disagreement, Mr.

Weasley, told Miss Granger that he needed to live his

life. Apparently a life that doesn't include her…

Draco didn't need to read anymore. Rita Skeeter would have made it as gruesome as possible. He knew it was Rita. If anybody cared to look, Tara Mimmes didn't exist.

He should have been gleeful: Trio trouble was always a source of entertainment. But, he wasn't. And, that made him pause. Maybe it was because she was in his house; maybe it was because he was the first person to see her after the incident; maybe it was because he hated Weasley more than he hated her; maybe it was that damned dragonfly. Whatever. He didn't enjoy her trouble.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." Hermione walked into the breakfast nook. "That potion you gave Me" She saw the paper.

Draco folded the newspaper. "Don't worry about it." He just wasn't in the mood. "Sit down, I'm starved."

Strangely relieved by his behavior, Hermione took a seat across from him. _Mr. Weasley_ _does not exist._

That small act of compliance was enough for Draco to realize how much she had been affected. Eager to get past he moment, he said, "If you want you can use my laptop to get a message out. Incase somebody's worried."

"Yes, that would belaptop? Did I hear you correctly?"

A parade of elves came in baring enough food to feed a muggle high school.

"Yeah, I have one."

"You use muggle technology?"

"When it's useful. I fixed it, so it's quite handy."

"Fixed it, how? Who can eat this much?" Her real dilemma was having to choose. Too many delicious things to pick from.

Draco hunched his shoulders. It was modest fare by his standards. "The muggles waste a lot of time. They use things called air-waving and inner-netting and something I've heard of, but have yet to see: surfing on webs. No idea what they do with the spiders."

Hermione grinned. "May I ask, what do you use?"

"My wand." He helped himself to a raspberry sconce.

"I appreciate the offer. I can get a message to my parents, but none of my friends have the internet."

"They don't need it. Type your message. Address it. Hit send. It will print out in a sealed envelope in my office at home. An elf will get it. Attach it to an owl. Message sent."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Everything about me is impressive."

"Is your bug working?"

"There is no harm in telling the truth."

They ate for a solid hour; manly because the meal was laced heavily with banter. It was a time period that neither would have imagined. They enjoyed it purely for its rarity. It most certainly wasn't something either would ever plan to repeat.

A picture over of a noble gentleman captaining a yacht cleared his throat. "Excuse me, Draco. Ms. Fontaine will be arriving shortly."

"Thank you, Kline."

Hermione smiled at the picture. She had her own updated system as well.

A second later, a very beautiful, flamboyant and skinny witch appeared in the fireplace surrounded by a cloud of green dust. "Dra, darlin', you called me so early." She brushed the dust from herself. "What's the rush OH. MY. GOD. What is that?" She pointed at Hermione."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," Ms. Fontaine came over to Hermione, pulling her to her feet. "What I mean is, what are you wearing?"

Hermione looked at her clothes. Yes, she had worn them yesterday, but they were clean and it was all she had.

"You've mixed styles. You've mixed lines. You're just…mixed."

"Flavor, this is my guest, Hermione. Hermione, this is Flavor Fontaine. She is going to shop for you."

"THANK YOU!" Flavor squealed as if she'd won the lottery. With a tap of her wand, measuring tape appeared and all but attacked Hermione.

Trying to speak with dignity, while fighting off the tape, Hermione said. "Thank you, but I don't need anyone to shop for me."

Draco and Flavor laughed.

Flavor said, "I don't know where you are from, but you are in America now. You can't do that here." She pointed to Hermione's shoes. "Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

"Can you hurry?" Draco stood up, looking at his watch. We're going to Disney today. I'd like to get started."

"Disney?" Hermione was torn between confusion and a childhood dream. Disney was the first page she marked in the book he had given her.

Draco saw her eyes light up with unguarded excitement. It was different then what he usually saw when she looked at him. He kinda liked it: kinda. "I haven't been there yet. I understand it is more enjoyable with company."

"You're taking me to Disney?"

"If I take you some place entertaining, I don't have to entertain you."

That was Malfoy logic she could understand. Turning to Flavor, Hermione said, "Go do your thing, but I don't want anything that costs under a hundred galleons: Not a shoe, not a belt, and certainly not any jewelry. That's my stipulation. That and that everything I wear must be comfortable…unless it's so fabulous, I won't care about comfort."

The measuring tape snapped closed.Flavor looked at Draco. When he nodded, she grinned wide. "Yessss. Thank you, Dra. I am so going to love this day. Shopping, shopping, shopping." She returned to the fireplace. "I'll be back in a puff, with your outfit for today and then the rest of the day is for shopping, shopping, Jimmy Cho's and…." She threw the floo and was gone.

"Well, this isn't how my mornings normally begin. I'm surprised you don't have your own seamstress."

Draco returned to his seat. "A, I do. B, we won't be together that long. And C, they don't like to make anything in America. They just want to buy stuff." He sipped his orange juice. "A habit you seem comfortable with; nothing under a hundred galleons? A bit out of character for you, I think." He found it amusing.

"Quite in character for me, actually. I'm a girl. Of course, I want nice things. Expensive things tend to be nice. My purpose here is to bring you as much discomfort as possible. Knowing you as I do, my happiness should drive you crazy. I can assure you that nothing would give me more pleasure than to spend all of your money. The world would be a better place if your family would go broke. This is an opportunity for me to do my part." She batted her eyes, brazenly.

Draco laughed outright. "The world won't be around to see the day my family goes broke. The sum total of the entire outfit you'll have on today won't cost as much as my socks." He raised his pant leg. "A hundred and fifty-year-old silk. Want to know how much my knickers cost?"

"That's disgusting." She didn't sound disgusted. "I'm thrilled about Disney. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not being nice to you, Granger."

"Good thing. Nobody would believe it."

"Exactly."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: Let the games begin

Hermione would never have used the word 'sexy' to describe herself. Until today. She looked good, and she knew it. She knew that Draco knew it too.

His eyes lingered in places he had never noticed before; he couldn't help it, but he's be damned if he would admit it. "Finally."

"It takes a while to do this. Besides, you know you like it."

"You're in a good mood."

"Must be the clothes." An urge to behave badly popped into her head. "Want to know how much _my_ knickers cost?"

"Want to show them to me and let me guess?"

"Eww. Can we go now?"

"Don't start anything with me, Granger. You won't win."

"You don't impress me, Malfoy." She knew better, but seeing as no one would ever know…She swayed her hips and smiled provocatively as she sauntered right up to him. Licking her lips she, she whispered, "Race you to the castle!" a second later, she turned on the spot and was gone.

Draco blinked. He had been watching her hips and then her lips. It took a moment for his mind to catch up. _Who knew Granger had wit? Who knew Granger had hips?_ He smiled as he disapparated.

Ten minutes later, Draco wasn't smiling when he apparated back.

As if he had called to her, Hermione popped in a second later. "What's taking you so long?" She had a brochure in her hand. Her face was lit up with child-like eagerness.

"Me? Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been in Disney, in front of the castle, waiting for you, slow-poke." She waved her brochure.  
He took the brochure, more to get it out of his face than to read it. "I was in front to the cast You went here?"

"I thought that was the plan."

"In a way. You are forgiven. Next time, wait for directions."

"Excuse me? Forgiven? What are you on about?"

"When I said Disney, I meant Disneyworld." Her blank expression prompted him to wave her brochure back at her. "You went to Disneyland."

As comprehension dawned her mouth formed a perfect 'Oh.' "Oops. My bad."

"I know. If you want Disneyland, I'll give you Disneyland." He reached for her hand, tucking it into the crook of his arm. "But, I'm driving." He disapparated them both.

_No one would ever know…_

_If Ronald thinks it's okay to flirt, then it is okay to flirt…_

_It's the only way to keep that damned bug quiet…_

_No one would ever know…_

_I'm a Malfoy. I have to do unexpected things…_

_I'm a grown woman. I can do whatever I want…_

_No one would ever know…_

_Nothing will come of this…_

_It's never going to happen again…_

_No one would ever know…_

…They took turns telling themselves. It was the perfect excuse; the safest explanation.

As they walked through Central Park, Draco helped himself to a healthy lick of her ice cream cone; just to see her reaction. He delighted in the way her eyes widened in surprise. And, then his own eyes grew large when she wiped the strawberry from the corner of his mouth and licked it off her finger.

Hermione noticed the very moment Draco draped his arm around her shoulder in Seattle. True, he was holding the umbrella and protecting her from the rain, but still…

She did not notice that she had leaned into his warmth.

Draco noticed.

Draco helped her across a log as they hiked through the Redwood forest. He didn't let her hand go. Neither, did she pull away.

While yachting off the Florida Keys, Hermione came toward Draco. Waving a bottle of sun block.

"What do you want me to do with that?"

"Eat it. What do think I want you to do? My back." She presented him with said back.

While she couldn't see him, he admired her blue one-piece suit. "You don't have enough back to do. But, I'll fix it." His wand was drawn from an invisible pocket in his trunks. Her suit became a low cut, mint-green, two-piece. "Hand me the lotion."

Hermione gave him the lotion.

He poured a liberal amount into his palm. When he looked up, she was wearing a fire engine-red, string bikini. "Is that enough back for you?" She scooted onto the bench, directly between his outstretched legs and smiled over her shoulder

After he could breathe again, Draco said, "Careful, Granger. If you push me another round, you'll be in a thong."

She moved her hair out of his way. "So will you."

He looked down to see that she had turned his trunks in to a pair of mint-green Speedos.

Draco paid her back by taking his time applying the sun block. He turned the application into a massage. It was a good excuse to touch her. He wanted to touch her. Malfoy's did whatever they wanted.

Hermione knew what he was doing. She punished him by allowing it._ Yeah. That will teach him._

Draco was done rubbing in sun block long before he was done touching her. Having no other excuse, he decided, he didn't need any. He pulled Hermione back against him and was instantly invigorated by her warmth, her scent.

Hermione stiffened.

"England is a half million miles that way," he pointed. "We're all by ourselves in the middle of the ocean. There isn't even a seagull around to see. Who is going to know, Hermione?" One hand encircled her waist, while the other fingered the silky strands of her hair.

Hermione relaxed. She thought about the chest she was leaning against. It was rock hard and chiseled. "Nobody. Because this isn't real."

"Exactly."

She felt the muscle in his arm and practically purred.

Just because it wasn't real, didn't mean it wasn't fun.

In Colorado, while helping her take off her ski boots, Draco caressed her calf. They starred at one another openly, intently; letting the tension mount. He wondered if she realized she had parted her legs. It was a small movement; not enough for an invitation, but just enough to let him know that his touch affected her.

She didn't notice; his touch had affected her.

He got her drunk in Vegas. When he put her to bed, he was almost a complete gentleman. Almost.

Hermione, of course wasn't completely drunk. But, he didn't need to know that.

It had been a quiet day. Draco was out doing ministry business and Hermione had the house to herself; if you overlooked his six or eight house elves. She could never be sure, because they were loathe to give her any information that they felt she might use to free them. Hermione found her way into the library, having finished yet another book; it was time for a new one.

As she had done on previous occasions, she admired his taste and interests. Who would have thought it would be very close to her own? Fingering the many lovely, leather-bound volumes Hermione was in a near state of rapture when she bumped it a chair. Causing its contents to spill onto the floor. She bent down to gather the newspapers and felt as if she had been slapped.

While she was in the land of make-believe, the world was still turning. Apparently around Ron. Almost every copy of the Daily Prophet had at least one article about Harry and/or Ron. She didn't want to read them, but she did anyway. More often than not, the articles were accompanied by pictures: Pictures she didn't want to see.

Hermione didn't want to cry. She didn't want to think about Ron. But, she did anyway.

It could have been minutes, but it must have been longer. She didn't know. Strong hands gripped her from behind and pulled her to her feet. "Hermione."

She couldn't answer.

"Hermione, look at me."

She didn't want to.

He turned her around.

She kept her eyes downcast. "I don't feel like having you make fun of me, Malfoy."

"It's Malfoy now, is it? You haven't called me that since Michigan."

"How could you remember something like that?" She looked up and then away.

"I remember everything worth remembering. Look at me."

She didn't. She couldn't.

Hooking his finger under her chin, he lifted it until his steel-grey eyes locked with her sad chocolate ones. "I don't feel sorry for you." He didn't blink, but held her stare.

She couldn't blink.

"Let's go dancing."

Her smile was involuntary. "Dancing?"

"That's what I said." He pulled out his wand.

A second later, they were in classy nightclub. She looked like she had spent eighteen hours getting ready. Her dress was forest-green with spaghetti straps and a thigh-high split. Her stilettos were encrusted with the same emeralds that graced her ears and encircled her neck. Her hair was swept up into a sophisticated bun, held in place by an emerald comb. She was stunning, and she knew it.

"Why do you always put me in green?" She took in is impeccably perfect black suit and inhaled sharply. Draco Malfoy was many things: hot began the list.

She was stunning and he knew it. "It's the easiest color to get you out of. Why else?" He pulled her to him and they began to sway with the music.

They danced and forgot the rest of the world.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V: And now, the laundry

Having Hermione in his arms was starting to have its effect. Draco pulled her tighter against him and let his hands roam.

"Careful. Your bug might appear." Hermione said, but made no move to escape his administrations.

"It might."

"You don't seem to care."

"Not at the moment."

"When was the last time you had to deal with it?"  
"Colorado."

"When?"

"When I was coming own the ski slope on my arse, spread eagle and spinning like a top. With what I was saying and thinking, there was no way the bug was not coming out."

"Oh yes," Hermione laughed at the memory and snuggled closer, laying her head against his chest. What he was doing was erotic and addictive. "Do you know where your hands are?"

He gave her butt a light squeeze before continuing his massage. "I do; Right where I want them to be."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Don't lie to yourself. You want me to do what I'm doing. You want me to do more."

"Excuse me?" She looked up, marveling at how far back she had to tilt her head to see him.

He didn't smile. With one hand, he held her in place. The other he brought around to caress her thigh, grazing over the invisible pocket where her wand was. "Even with my hand right here," he gave her leg a squeeze. "You wouldn't allow me to disarm you. You know too damned many non-verbal and wandless spells. You don't let anybody do anything you don't want them to do. If this was inappropriate," He rubbed her arse again, "You would have already hung me up with Levi corpus."

His nerve was exciting. "Actually, I'd use petrificus-totalus."

He hadn't stopped looking at or touching her. But, there was something different in his eyes; something possessive, something predatory. "If I understand you correctly, you'd have me rock hard?"

_There was no acceptable answer to that comment. No safe answer._

"No."

"What?" She had been lost in his gaze.

"There is nothing safe about me."  
"Have you been using occlumancy on me?"  
"All the time."

The next instant, he apparated them back to his house. Back to her room.

"Draco"

"Shut up, Hermione. We're done talking."

He kissed her. More like, he devoured her. It was explosive and intense and hot and fulfilling. It was everything; she was everything. He couldn't get enough of her. She felt soft, and sugary and wonderfully satisfying. He was hard and unyielding, taking everything; taking her. This was true pleasure. Hermione sighed and he drank it in. Electric waves shook her body. Fireworks pulsed through his veins. There was no thinking: only feeling, only wanting, only needing, only giving and totally taking.

Together they sank onto the mattress, Draco covering her body with his, parting her legs with his knee, he pushed into her, because he had no choice, he had to. Hermione moaned her pleasure and rocked against him. She had to, His kiss, his touch had shattered her; she was in a million pieces. She couldn't help it, it was too much; he was too much. Never having felt sensations like this, she rode them helplessly, letting them carry her away.

And still Draco did not relent. With his mouth firmly fused with hers, his tongue dueling madly with hers, he gripped her hips, locking her against him. He plunged in and out of her mouth and he ground his erection against her, causing tender friction, prolonging her ecstasy.

Finally, when they were out of air, he broke the kiss. But he kept returning for more, alternating between her lips and her throat; her cheek, her ears, her neck and her delicious mouth. He eased his grinding and slowed his pace, allowed her last shudders to ebb away.

She was breathing heavy, as if she had run a great distance to claim a prize. Her eyes were glossed over and unfocused. Her hair was coming loose: needing to be wild like she was wild.

He wanted her.

That he had done that to her was a powerful aphrodisiac. But, he would not do more. He kissed her one last lingering time. Gently, worshipfully, with a purpose. "Damn," he whispered into her mouth. "We can't finish this tonight."

She couldn't talk yet, but the looked she gave him was panicked.

"When I make love to you, it's just going to be us."

"What"

"Just you and I. Weasel won't be here and neither will that damned bug." He kissed her again, because he had to. "I may try being a gentleman, but I have no intentions of being anything closely resembling civil." He got up. "And, you heard me correctly. I said WHEN. Good night, Hermione." He apparated out.

Oh. My. God. Hermione sat up. She rocked back and forth, touching her hair and the bedspread and adjusting her clothes; trying to find something to do with her hands. She wanted to do something with herself. "Oh." She got up, then sat back down, and then got up again. "I…I…it...happened…FROM A KISS!" That had never happened before and now she didn't know what to do about it. _Did he know?_ Hermione began to pace.

_Of course not. It was just a kiss._ Her logical and emotional selves discussed the

situation with her.

_Noooo, that was not a kiss. That was a…a...that was an undoing. _

_Did he know he undid you?_ She asked herself

_I didn't know you could come undone from a kiss. _

_If he can undo you with just a kiss, he will probably want to…he'll want to do you. Ooohhh…_

_Idiot, he did do you. That's why you came undone. _

_He did you with a kiss! _

_IT WAS A KISS. You don't get undone from a kiss. _

_You got undone._

_Yeah, you did. _

_Do we realize that this is Draco Malfoy? __The. Draco. Malfoy. _

_Draco Malfoy. __Yeah, Draco Malfoy kissed you. You came undone from a Draco Malfoy kiss. Wow. _

_That's not supposed to happen. _

_The undoing? _

_The kiss?_

_Draco Malfoy was not supposed to happen._

_That kiss was sooo good…oh my god._

_Yeah, you soiled your knickers._

_Eww. That's just so, eww. _

_These knickers cost a hundred and twenty galleons!_

_Of his money._

_And HE soiled them._

_With a kiss._

_And now they have to be laundered._

_Because of a kiss._

_Well, actually, they would have to be laundered anyway. You did wear them._

_Yes, but they have to be laundered specifically because of a kiss._

_Because Draco Malfoy kissed you._

_And you came undone._

_Did he know that?_

"I can't think about this," Hermione told herselves. "I gotta…do laundry." There was no way in hell she was letting Draco's house elves or anybody on the planet, or any nearby galaxies, know that those particular knickers needed laundering.

While she put her effort in to undressing, a disturbing thought occurred to her: She had kissed Ronald a hundred times and she loved them, every one of them. Ron made her feel good. He made her feel special, and cherished. He excited her. And yet, she never had to launder her knickers just because of him.

_He said when…_

Draco apparated to his room. He fell on the floor and lay there, immobile, unwilling to move: unable to move. His mind was too full and his brain was stuck. In less than five minutes, an entire life had happened.Hermione Granger was without a doubt, female perfection. _How the hell did that happen?_ That much sexiness had no business being wrapped-up in all that innocence. His knowledge and his understanding had parted ways.

He took a deep breath. Okay, what did he know?

_She was a virgin._

Potty and Weasel were a disgrace to manhood. They both ought to be smacked out of the species. _She's practically lived with them since she was eleven. Who leaves a sex goddess untouched? Sex goddess, my arse. That girl is the original sin. Impossible to resist. Bloody Hell._

First problem.

Malfoys males do not deflower virgins except on their wedding nights. It didn't matter what her blood-status was. Malfoy-honor was everything. That's what being a Malfoy as all about; having a different, higher, no, unattainable standard. Lucius would never allow it. Not even with the Mudblood. Especially not with the Mudblood. _Granger was never going to become Mrs. Malfoy. _Tasting that particular piece of forbidden fruit was o-u-t.

_But…_

He wanted her.

Malfoys always get what they want.

_Next…_

That had been her first orgasm. He did that. He gave it to her. Nobody else had ever done that to her. That had been him. She was his. He owned her. He owned her orgasms. They were his. All of them. Nobody else could have any. He didn't share. _Damn her._ She was too good to share. _Weasley had to g_o.

Weasley was an idiot.

There was no way he, Draco, was giving her up.

_Because…_

He was lying on the floor, too spent to move, because of a kiss. A KISS. One of about a billion he took a year. One that made him soil his knickers. The only one that had even made him soil his knickers. He lost control and shot his wad like a thirteen-year-old. No, that never happened to him, not even when he was thirteen. A kiss. A damn kiss. A steamy, hot, mind-blowing (_wad-blowing)_ sexy kiss.

She finished him off with a kiss. _And, she didn't even know what she was doing! Hermione Granger. Original Sin._

He was screwed. Well, no, he wasn't. It wasn't necessary. Hermione took care of that. _Damn. All right, back to what I know._

_I can't have her_

_I want her_

_The Mudblood was female perfection_

_My knickers are soiled_

"I'll do something about it, as soon as I get up." Draco shifted to his side, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well first off I want to thank all the awesome people who reviewed for this story. You guys are completely awesome. I also realized I haven't been putting up disclaimers, so this will serve as a standard disclaimer for all previous ad future (in case I forget again, haha) chapters:**_

_**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Anything Affiliated With Him, The Franchise, Or The World Of J.K. Rowling. Thank you.**_

_**Well here it is, for your viewing pleasure….**_

CHAPTER VI: Over the Rainbow

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Hermione nervously went to her chair. She had lost the argument with herself to remain in her room and not face Draco. However, being in the same room with him, made her think she should have argued longer.

"Sleep okay?"

_No, I spent most of the night thinking about you._ "Yes, I slept great; how about you?"

_I slept on the floor._ "Fine."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Draco decided he didn't like the tension. "Do you have any thoughts about today?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not really. I can't think of anything more mind-blowing _(wad-blowing)_ than the way we ended the evening last night. That's going to be hard to top. Shit. Sorry. Apparently, sometimes open honesty isn't the most civil way to be."

Hermione laughed; her uneasy disappearing. "No, but it is helpful."

"You think it's funny do you?"

"Uh-uh"

He was happy she felt comfortable. "You have no idea what a pain in the arse this dragonfly really is.

"No, but it's fun to watch you wiggle."

"It's fun watching you wiggle too."

She turned Gryffindor-red."

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about. You are quite an accomplished female, Miss Granger."

"Yeah. That. Yeah. I suppose we should talk about that. Yeah. That."

"Do you think anybody would believe us if we told them what's been going on?"

"No. I don't even believe it."

"That makes it safe to continue, I think."

"Safe? You? I disagree."

"Pardon Master," Teeke entered the room. "An owl has arrived for you." The little elf eyed Hermione wearily, lest she made any sudden move to free him. He gave the note to Draco.

"Thank you, Teeke."

Teeke backed out, keeping both eyes on Hermione, just in case. Draco scanned the note, his expression darkening with each line.

"Damn."

"Bad news?" Hermione's pulse accelerated.

"We're done."

"Excuse me?"

"This little foray into things-that-should-never-be just ended." He tossed the letter across the table to her. "My family is hosting a charity event that I have to attend; which means, the ministry has called us back. Apparently, my bug hasn't been annoying enough lately. Either that or some one figured three weeks was too long for us to be together." He stood up. "You'll have to give a report. SIPPY!"

Sippy was there before the echo of his voice died away. "Yes Master?"

"Miss Granger needs a jacket and I need my Galaxy 450."

"Yes Master." Sippy disappeared as fast as she appeared.

"Ummm, why do I need a jacket?"

"I haven't been on my broom in a while. I need to go flying."

"Ummm, why do I need a jacket?"

Draco raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

"Draco. Umm." Hermione opted for honesty. "I'm afraid of heights."

Sippy returned with his broom and her jacket.

"I guess you'd better hold on tight."

Draco transfigured a rock into a blanket. They sat picnic-style on top of Mount Rushmore overlooking the wide expanse of freedom they knew could not be theirs.

"Tell me a secret."

Hermione blushed at the thought. "Tell you a secret? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"If I told you, it would no longer classify as a secret. Besides, we have enough secrets, I think."

He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't the soul-shattering type. This kiss was gentle and delicious. "Tell me a secret." He breathed her in.

Hermione studied the grey ice-glaciers; sentinels to his soul. She knew the secret she would tell. Sighing, she said, "If I had another opportunity to do this, be here, anywhere, alone with you again, I'd take it."

He indulged himself, tasting the honeyed recess of her mouth. She was soft and sugary. Temptation. Ecstasy. Satisfaction. He pulled her closer.

A hundred heartbeats later, Hermione was able to form a thought. "Now, now, now, you have to tell me…ummm, tell me…a…s-se-secret."

"You are my secret." He nibbled the corner of her mouth. "You always have been. You. This. This is my fantasy." He licked and kissed his way along her jaw line, laving and flicking her earlobe with his tongue. "I hated you in school because I wanted you so much," he whispered into the wetness.

A mindless moan was her response; she had no will, no thought. Only a heightened awareness of the treasure he had given her with his confession; a heightened awareness of his need.

While kissing her deeply, Draco repositioned himself. Now, he leaned into her forcing her backward onto the blanket. Hermione willing, wanting, submitted to his dominating masculinity. She allowed him to cover her; she insisted. Locking her arms around his neck, holding him to her with a heightened awareness of her own need. She needed him.

Draco crushed her beneath him, and wanted to die from the softness. He plunged his tongue in and out of her mouth, as he wanted to plunge his body in and out of her. He wanted to crawl inside of her and live there. There was a fire everywhere she touched. He wanted to fan it. He wanted it to burn out of control; to consume them. It was passion. It was true.

He stopped then. Not moving, starring down at her wanting her to see his raw desire. He wanted her to know the depth of his longing. "Hermione Granger. I want to make love to you." He kissed her; tenderly, reverently. "I'm obsessed with the need to have you." He studied her face, committing the moment to memory.

"Draco…" The name meant, yes. The name meant, please.

He had asked.

She had given him her answer.

"I can't make love to you," he buried his head into her neck and gave her a hicky. "I want to. " He rolled off her. "Malfoy's always get what they want." He sat up, wondering how he was supposed to make that work. He looked out across the wide expanse of freedom that was not theirs.

Hermione lay on her side, leaning on her elbow. There was an explanation to be given. She would wait for it.

A hundred heartbeats later, Draco as able to form a thought. "You probably want to know what's going on."

"Wouldn't you."

"It's a long story. Is it alright if I give you the short version?"

"As long as I get an understanding out of it." She sat beside him, leaning into him.

H placed a comforting arm around her. "A hundred years or so ago, one of my ancestors was a rogue."

"Imagine that."

"He had a nasty habit of getting betrothed, sleeping with his intended before the wedding and then calling it off because she wasn't pure."

"What a hypocrite."

"The women thought so too. One of them went so far as to extract revenge."

"Did she cut off his penis?"

Draco wondered at the almost hopeful note in her tone. "Why do women think like that?"

"Some guys deserve it."

He shuddered. That was a painful thought.

"What did she do?"

"She cursed him and all of the Malfoy males."

Without meaning too, Hermione's eyes dropped to his crotch. _I felt it. It was hard. He had one, didn't he? You came undone. Shut up._

"I'm well endowed. I assure you." Draco brought her back to the present. "The curse had to do with virgins. If we deflower one, we have to marry her within a fortnight. And we can only marry virgins."

"What happens if you don't?"

"My dick will fall off."

Hermione didn't mean to laugh. Especially since Draco wasn't laughing. However, the imagery for him standing there, holding his member…Him reaching for his wand and pulling out his unattached penis… not a lot of magic happening that way…

He scowled at her.

"Draco, I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry, but she was. "It's just too weird."

"How do you think I feel? After she did it, my ancestor and all of his male relatives tried to kill her, of course. But, she and her sister turned some shoes into portkey's. They ended up in some place called Oz. Some inapt muggleborn witch accidentally dropped a house on her, killing her and stealing the portkey's before anyone could get the antidote. That's one of the reasons my family isn't all that fond of muggleborn's."

Given that she had laughed at him, Hermione ignored the slight. "After what the guy did, he deserved it; but not your entire family tree. Has any body ever tried to figure out a counter curse?"

"About fifty years before I was born, a great uncle tried once."

"What happened?"

Draco touched himself, subconsciously making sure all was there. "He ended up with a big hole. Sometimes when he ran, some of his innards would fall out." They made an identical yuk-face. "I've never heard of anyone else ever trying. We just don't bed virgins and don't marry non-virgins. That keeps everything in place."

"Was there ever any proof? Do you even know if it was a real curse? Maybe she was just angry and wanted to get even by saying that."

He hunched his shoulders. "All I know is, in the history of my family there's never been a Malfoy male willing to bet on it."

"Well…this is certainly…illuminating."

Draco surprised her with a sudden kiss. It was punishing. It was hot. "I want to make love to you…but I won't."

"Understandable. Hey, how do you know I'm a virgin?"

"Please. For something that important, you develop radar. Besides, if anybody had had sex with you, they would still be having it. Addictions are like that."

She surprised him with a sudden kiss. It was inviting. It was hot.

"I think I've already warned you once, not to start anything with me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Emboldened (mainly because she was safe) she stuck her hand inside his shirt.

Undaunted, he stuck his hand inside of hers. Hermione wiggled out of his reach. She could only handle about ten seconds of petting.

"I can't take your virginity, but I can do something about it. Trust me on that one. And you can trust me when I tell you; Malfoy's always get what they want." Draco stood up. He offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet beside him.

They were silent for a while; holding each other as they looked out over the wide expanse of freedom that was not theirs.

"I guess its better this way." Hermione heaved a regretful, resigned sigh. "Going that far, we could have gotten into trouble. Besides, none of this is real, remember."

Draco hooked his finger under her chin, pulling her lips to where his waited. "As long as we keep each other's secrets, Hermione, it's real."

They shared one last lingering kiss good-bye.

_**A/N You know, it could end there…but I'm a sucker for happily ever afters so of course there's more. Haha. **_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII: Back to life

_**A/N: HAPPY EASTER!! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and comments I got about this story. You guys are so awesome. (special note about flames at the bottom)**_

_**No I don't own Harry Potter. **_

CHAPTER VII:  Back to life

Hermione looked around her overstuffed bedroom. Boxes were everywhere. Apparently, Draco had arranged to have her stuff sent. She hadn't realized how much she had accumulated in such a short period of time. Three weeks _was_ a short period of time.

"Where HAVE you been?"

Hermione jumped, startled by the voice that could have been a recording of Molly Weasley. "Ginny. You scared me half to death." Hermione walked over to her night table. On which sat some of her best magic to date. With a lot of work and a few original spells, Hermione had combined the dead-portrait and the announcer-portrait charms on a photo of her, Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron and Neville. They each had a copy of the magical intercom system. Currently, only Ginny was visible. The others presumably spread out over the other five owners.

"I scared you? How do you think we have all felt? Not knowing where you were or if you were alright."

"I sent an owl. There was supposed to be an owl"

"We got your owl." Ginny mimicked, "I'm in America on Ministry business. What the hell was that about?" Suddenly, her focus shifted. "What is all of that?" She pointed. 

"Oh, umm, just some clothes and stuff."

"Did you go on a shopping spree? Wait, don't tell me yet, I've got to let everybody know you're back." 

"Ginny, wait. I'm tired" It was too late; Ginny had already walked out of the frame. "Great. With a flick of her wand, Hermione put her new clothes away. She had enough to explain without them seeing price tags and name brands.

Five minutes later, her bedroom was full again. Not with clothes this time, but with people.

"You alright?" Harry hugged her fiercely.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Where have you been?" Ron asked none too gently. "I've been worried sick about you."

"We all have." The real life Ginny stepped in front of him. "But, given the circumstances, it's understandable why you had to get away."

"You didn't seem sick, Ron." Luna said thoughtfully. "In fact, Hannah said you were quite randy. I heard Cho tell Marietta that your wand had more magic than Harry's. Although , I didn't understand the spell she said you did. And Lavender Brown said "

"THANKS Luna." Ron over talked her.

"No need to snap at me, Ron Weasley. Perhaps you're sick from the multitude of females you keep company with.

The silence was awkward for everyone but Luna.

Grouping for something to fill the space, Neville said, "I'm glad you're here, Hermione. I'm getting an award tomorrow. You have to come."

Ron's subtle nudge wasn't subtle.

"Maybe that's not a good idea." Harry shook his head.

"Yeah," Ginny was quick to agree. "Hermione just got home. She probably needs to catch up on her rest. I'm not totally sure I'll even be there" 

"I don't care," Neville said stubbornly. "It wouldn't be the same without you, Hermione."

"What don't I know?" She looked from Ron to Ginny to Harry. Guilt. Knowledge. And, Guilty knowledge.

Ron stepped forward, nervous but determined. "Y-you see, Hermione. We didn't know where you were"

"You knew I was in America."

"Yeah, but, that wasn't a lot of information. And, and we didn't know when you were coming home…"

Suddenly, Hermione knew. "You're taking some one to the ceremony."

"Well," Ron defended, "I didn't want to go alone. How would that look?"

Hermione hunched her shoulders, overwhelmed. "I get it, Ron."

"I didn't do it to hurt you."

"Ron, it's alright."

"I'll tell her"

"No. Don't be silly. I just won't go."

"Hermione."

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry Neville. But, under the circumstances" Hermione stopped short as a large Eagle Owl swooped into her window. The magnificently beautiful bird dropped a bundle into her hands and flew off in a flurry of feathers. Two boxes had been tied together and a note attached. She couldn't stop the erratic beating of her heart. One quick glimpse into the smaller package made her gasp. She shut the box quickly. There were too many people around for a closer inspection. The second was a box of her new favorite; salt water taffy. A bubble of laughter escaped as she noted they were all green.

"What is it?" Harry was eager to dispel the tension.

"Who was it from?" Ron's suspicion was immediately piqued.

"Mind your business, Ron." Ginny moved to stand beside Hermione. "What'd you get?" She reached for the larger box.

Hermione released it. "It's just some taffy. Help yourself." She pocketed the small package and the note.

Ginny, Luna and Harry did help themselves. Ron, however, still wanted answers. "What the hell is taffy and who sent it to you?"

Hermione wasn't in the mood. "Who are you taking to the ceremony, Ronald?"

"Come on Hermione," Neville tried one last time. "You've helped me so much with my research. I wouldn't feel right if you weren't there."

The combination of Ron's attitude, Neville's pleading and the package in her pocket prompted Hermione to say, "I'll be there. Now, if you all would excuse me. I want to grab a shower and get some sleep." 

The dismissal was obvious. As the group made their various exits, Ginny said, "I talked to my picture. I'll be by in the morning to go through your closet."

Only after she was sure she was alone, did Hermione reach into her pocket. The small box contained large jewels. The sapphire seated in the center of the necklace was larger than her knuckle. The matching teardrop sapphire earrings caught the light and sparkled. _I can't except this._ "Shut up, Hermione," she told herself. "You know you are going to keep them. Besides being gorgeous, they didn't cost as much as his knickers." She made herself put the box aside. She read the note:

Hermione:

Before you complain, they didn't cost as much as my knickers.

I'm hoping you will wear them tomorrow. I've been imagining you in blue. Actually, I've been imagining you bare-arsed, but that's another conversation. 

Enjoy the taffy.

Draco

Hermione was glad she agreed to go Neville's ceremony; to hell with Ron and his date.

_**A/N: First let me say I don't mind getting them, in fact I like them in so much as they make me think. However, I don't like people using me as their whipping post because they have a crappy day. That being said, if you have something to say fine, but leave an email address or something, so I can respond. I've had a few flames from FTA and they were all helpful and I even wound up having a nice conversation with one lady. We may disagree but I generally like the varying points of view. **_

_**I also want to make it clear that this story is complete and was complete since I started posting it. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading, and please don't hesitate to send me any valid comments, questions or criticism.**_

_**Isiss**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: well people, It should be fixed now ( a cup of coffee and alot of cursing later). WHat was missing was the breaks, and they of course represnt the passing of time. If you still have any questions, feel free to drop me a line. After this fiasco I think I will definitely be posting on another site. I still intend to keep up with this one. But I like to have a back up. ( in case they decided to chnge the site around again.) anyway, I'm done ranting. haha. As always read and review. **_

**_ Isiss_**

**_Oh yeah, and of course I don't own HP._**

* * *

CHAPTER VIII: A damned good wizard.

To hell with Ron and his date. Not that she had anything against Parvati, but Hermione was sick of the plastic smile she was wearing. She was sick of straining not to use her peripheral-vision; straining not to see them whispering. She was three seats away and she could still see them whispering. Harry, Ginny and Luna; behaving as buffers, took turns shifting uncomfortably and maneuvering to block her from seeing what was taking place at the other end. _She knew what was taking place at the other end._ She was losing the man she loved and she wasn't strong enough to fight for him. He needed her to fight for him, but she wasn't strong enough. She was just going to thumb through the program _(again)_ wait for Neville to get his stupid award, and let Ron slip away. _To hell with him and his date…What the…_ Hermione looked at page eight of her program. It said: **"You look as beautiful as I had imagined. But, that's a given."** She had read page eight over a dozen times. That was the first time it said that.

_Draco?_ She wondered to herself. She sincerely hoped it was him, because if it wasn't someone had some serious explaining to do.

The letters on the page shifted: **"I'm in the balcony to your left. Don't bother to look; you can't see me. I, however, have an excellent view of your cleavage."**

Instinctively, she put her hand across her chest. A masculine chuckle tickled her inner ear. _How are you doing this? _With her free hand, she fingered the page eight, impressed.

A moment later, the letters rearranged themselves: **"The obvious answer would be to say, I am a wizard. The correct answer would be to say, I am a damn good wizard. I'm sick of being here. When your nerd-friend gets his trophy, do you want to get a cup of coffee?"**

Parvati excused herself. Hermione watched Ron watching her switch up the aisle. Hermione breathed through her nose and removed her hand from her chest. _I'd love a cup of coffee._

The letters on page eight said, **"Meet me out front in fifteen minutes**.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the auditorium. "Tad bit obvious, don't you think?"

Draco was leaning against the side of the building. "Any other place would make it look as if we were sneaking."

"Aren't we?"

"Not unless we get caught." He reached for her hand.

"Speaking of that; where can we share a cup of coffee without being noticed?"

He looked at her like she was Luna. "Brazil."

"Brazil?" She looked at him like he was the Dark Lord: Dangerous. Exciting.

"That is where they make it." He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and apparated them out.

* * *

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Good. Let's get some Belgium waffles."

* * *

"I found a place that serves the best Swiss chocolate on the planet."

"Oooh. That sounds good. Where is it?"

"Switzerland."

* * *

"Are you in the mood for Chinese?"

* * *

"Draco, where are we?"

"Rome."

"Rome? We're in Rome, Italy?"

"You said you wanted pizza."

* * *

"Hermione, Ron's coming." Luna was chasing Porlocks from the picture-frame.

"Oh, nooo. Not today." Hermione pleaded for patience from her ceiling, as she put the finishing touches on her hair.

"Do you want me to send him away?"

"No, thanks, Luna. Send him to the living room, please."

"When you get around to it, Hermione, could you get me some netting or something? I want to put it around the edges."

"Umm. Sure, Luna. I'll…I'll get right on that." Hermione wondered if Luna really wanted her to figure out how to keep something that didn't exist out of a photograph.

Ron stopped his pacing as she came down the steps. "Hermione. Wow. You look great." He met her at the foot of the stairs. Enfolding her in his massive embrace, he leaned in for his customary kiss. She noticeably stiffened and he released her with an unsatisfying peck. "Are you going somewhere?"

"As a matter of a fact, Ron, I am." She stepped away.

"You're always going somewhere. You're always gone. What's going on with you these days?" he asked, perplexed.

"Is that what you've come to talk to me about?"

"I think that's part of it. Yeah, that and us. I think we need to talk about us. Don't you?"

"I'm on my way to the ministry. I have to give a report today."

Ron nodded. "We need to talk about us, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed. She knew what was coming. She had already accepted it. Hell, she had already moved on. But, the hearing. The knowing. The making it official. That was the hard part. The actually letting go… "Ron, look, I know things haven't been the best between us. I don't blame you. I don't blame anybody. Sometimes life just doesn't go how you plan it."

"It does if you plan it right."

"Excuse me?"

Now it was Ron's turn to swallow. "I think we should get married."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Hermione." Ron grasped her by the shoulders. "We know we love each other. I don't know what all has been going on, but I am not going to lose you. We should have been married. But I was being stupid. So stupid, you are starting to slip away. You know, maybe, maybe, this was what I needed. I've always been inferior to you and Harry"

"Ron"

"Let me finish. I have been inferior, but that was because of me, not Harry and certainly not you. But, that's all changed now. I've had fun. I got a name. I got money. I've got nothing to prove anymore. Except what a jerk I would be for letting the greatest woman in the world get away. I'm not going to let that happen. I love you Hermione. I know you love me. You have to. You've been so patient. So perfect. I know that now. I want to marry you."

Nervously, Hermione pulled away from him. Mechanically, she strode around the room crossing and uncrossing her arms. Needing to do something with her hands, her body, her life. Her logical and emotional selves did what they did best: She went to pieces in logical order. "This…this…I wasn't expecting…this…no…this is…this…"

"Hermione, you're babbling."

"The thing is, Ron…Ron…the thing is...is…This is what I wanted, before, BEFORE… but, but, you were coming to break up with me…I mean, we were already broke up. Everybody knows that… I mean…no, we…we didn't officially break up…but, but that's what this is…"

"And now, you're making me nervous."

"Don't you get it? THAT'S WHAT THIS IS…you, me…we broke up. I mean…I get it…I get…you have a life and Parvati and…and…Cho…and…and Weasley is our King"

"Hermione"

"I get it, Ronald. And, yeah, sure. I know… I know. You HAVE to get drunk in Vegas. It's almost a law. And, who cares what happens in the Florida Keys, anyway. It wasn't real. And… and…so what if I don't have to do anything. Some people are born gentlemanly. They are trained to be that way. I never have to pull out my wand for anything; right down to the tiniest detail. Even getting rid of the anchovies after I tried one. And let me tell you…they suck. Anchovies are gross."

"This is not like I've imagined it, Hermione." Ron shook his head, partly disappointed, mostly confused. "I don't know what you're on about, but, it seems that I have shocked you. I can understand that…I think. Obviously, you thought we were over. But, we're not. We're never going to be over. He reached for her, this time, ignoring her stiff movements. "Just calm down some. Go give your report. I'll come get you for dinner and we'll talk about it then. Maybe you'll make more sense after you eat." Ron released her. "We haven't been out in a long time. I'm looking forward to it. It will give me a chance to find out everything you've been up to." He disapparated before she could find an answer…to anything.

"Ron…" The word was weak, perplexed. And cut off by a disjointed thought: _But, he said, when._


	9. Note to readers

Alright people, I started uploading Dragonfly onto another site I came across

Alright people, I started uploading Dragonfly onto another site I came across. It's pretty awesome, and it lets me put up banners which I love to make. You should stop by and sign up. It has a lot of the really good authors there. (e.g. Punkindoodle…if you haven't read this author, your missing out. haha). Anyway, here's the site. I will also post a link to it on my Author page. Unfortunately it's only for those who are 18 and over. But for those of you who aren't I'm still going to post here regularly. Thanks for all of your support.

Isiss

wwwdotquietonesdotorg

And FYI there is no chapter nine. That was the authors note, but I took it down when I reposted a correct chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX: Only in my dreams

_**A/N Hello again. Just want to say thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback I got on this story…from both sites, haha. It's a wonderful help. I'm going to try to post this and this time I know to make sure the breaks are in. **_

_**Once again I don't own HP or anything affiliated with it. **_

_**And don't forget to vote for your favorite story over at the DRAMIONE AWARDS on Live Journal. **_

_**Well, here it is for your viewing pleasure…**_

CHAPTER IX: Only in my dreams

"C'mon, Harry. You have too."

"No, Ron. I am not going to uselegillimens on Hermione."

"I'm desperate."

"No."

Ron followed Harry out of his office. "I told you what happened."

"You proposed and it shocked her. It came out of nowhere and caught her off guard. Just give her time to get used to the idea."

"What shock? We've been practically engaged forever. Before she went to America, she was pressing me like crazy for a ring. And now…hey, Harry." Ron had an epiphany; one he did not like. "She met someone in America."

"Don't be silly," Harry said, with more assurance than he felt. He and Ginny had come to that conclusion days ago.

"Oh, yeah." Ron didn't think he was being silly. "Who was she with over there anyway? Has she ever said?"

"Well, no, but"

"And this hearing. What ministry business? She doesn't work for the ministry."

"No. That's why we're going down there." Harry stopped at the elevator." Look, I'll admit Hermione hasn't been very talkative or social since she came back, but, look at it from her perspective. You dumped her"

"I didn't dump her." The elevator opened. They squeezed their way past two gossipy witches, an annoyed goblin and a very odd wizard wearing plastic see-through robes.

"Ginny says you dumped her."

The doors shut.

* * *

…

Hermione sat on a bench outside of the courtroom number eleven. She was distracted and agitated but her emotions had nothing to do with the hearing. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? Hell, what was she supposed to think? "Bloody Hell," she muttered to herself when she saw Draco round the corner.

Since the moment she apparated to Pennsylvania, Draco had habitually fluttered in and out of her mind. Whether it was instinct or intimate knowledge, he picked up a tense rigidity that forewarned him: whatever she was thinking was bad news. Bad news was better delayed. Whatever it was, she could tell him herself.

"You're not worried about the hearing are you?"

"Hi. No. No. I'm not concerned with that."

"What are you concerned with?"

The fact that he knew her so well both comforted and perplexed her. "Draco, are we anything?"

_Uh-oh._ "What do you mean?"

"Just that. Are we anything?"

"Is this the best time to discuss it?"

"No. I don't want to discuss it. But, you see, the choice really isn't mine."

"Why not? You're not pregnant. You bloody well better not be pregnant."

"Shut up. You know that's not the issue."

"Why don't you enlighten me, so I'll know what the issue is."

"Ron asked me to marry him."

Draco paused, unmoving. He didn't want to miss the punch line.

"Did you hear me?"

No. he couldn't be sure he did. For some reason his dragonfly was going nuts. But he couldn't move to swat at it, because he didn't want to miss the punch line.

"Draco?"

"You're serious. You're fuckin' serious aren't you?"

Her nod was almost invisible.

* * *

…

Harry and Ron rounded the corner and came up short. The intensity between Hermione and Draco could be felt for a mile in every direction. Ron felt ill. "Harry…"

…

Draco slid his signature smirk in place. "I guess all you have to decide now is if you want me to screw you while you're on your honeymoon or are you going to make me wait until you get home.

…

Harry, knew a moment of indecision. But the sight of Hermione and Draco, together; as in a couple, was more than he could process. He studied his friend and began to focus.

…

"Excuse me!" Hermione was stunned by Draco's harshness. So much so, she didn't notice Harry's gentle invasion.

…

Draco noticed. With a full blast of everything he was feeling he shoved his way into Harry's mind, pulling to the forefront the memory of the moment he, Draco, had broken Harry's nose. The crunch. The splatter. The pain. _Keep you nose out of other people's business, Potter, or I'll break it for you, again. _"You heard me Granger. Your fiancé is here."

"Uuugggh…" The force of Draco's surprise attack rocked Harry off his feet. He stumbled into Ron.

"Harry!" A second later, Hermione was at his side. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." He straightened himself out.

Assured his best mate was okay, Ron turned his attention to Hermione. "What are you doing down here with him?"

Hermione threw a look over her shoulder at Draco's retreating form as he disappeared into the courtroom. "I have a hearing. You know that, Ronald."

"Yeah, we were coming down to watch. What does he have to do with anything?"

"It's his hearing." Hermione couldn't be bothered with anything but the truth at the moment. "My assignment was to watch him."

"Ohhhh." Ron went from anxious to joyful. "Malfoy." Relieved, he punched Harry playfully in the arm. "I thought you had fallen for some body in America." He went into the courtroom. "This should be good."

Behind him, Harry glared angrily at Hermione. She didn't see; she wouldn't meet his eyes.


	11. Chapter 10 and 11

CHAPTER X: Painful truths

_**A/N: Thank you guys so so so much for all the wonderful support you given me thus far. It means the world to me. **_

_**I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.**_

CHAPTER X: Painful truths

There was a panel of six examiners seated behind the high bench. In the center of the room, Draco lounged in the chair of the accused. Another chair, a witness chair, was placed a few feet away. Hermione crossed behind Draco, to reach it and Harry and Ron found seats in the back of the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Howard Hornsby, the head examiner, greeted her. His welcome was followed by five more; all seemingly, unenthused.

"Good afternoon." Hermione was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice.

"Before we begin, Miss Granger, there are a few questions we need to put before you."

"Alright."

"How long were you in the company of one Draco Malfoy?"

"Three weeks."

"Were you together the whole time?"

"Yes."

"No time apart? No separate side trips?"

"No payoffs," Hagatha Schmemann added.

"Excuse me?"

"Come, dear, this is Draco Malfoy. The. Draco. Malfoy. Payoffs are not an unreasonable suspicion. I'm sure you understand."

"Mayhap not for Mr. Malfoy, but it is very unreasonable for me."

"If not money, maybe something else." Betty Puff, a third examiner suggested slyly.

"Such as?" Hermione didn't like the line of doubt that was being cast upon her character.

"Ohhh, he is a handsome lad," Hagatha and Betty exchanged knowing looks. "Our young Mr. Malfoy has successfully had his way with girls far more alluring than yourself. I'm afraid you really wouldn't be much of a match."

"What?"

Draco chose that moment to comment, "What they are not so subtly wondering is whether we shagged. Something like that could have an effect on your testimony." He crossed his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs. His smirk was in place and he absently wondered if she realized how much embarrassment he had spared her with his timely interjection. The answer to that question would halt the assumption that they had been intimate at all. He starred at the ceiling; contemplating ways to rip out Ron Weasley's heart.

"If that's what you're getting at, I can assure you that I have not had sex with Draco Malfoy."

A large, black hand lay across Hermione's shoulder as a soft but dangerous voice said, "That's enough."

A chorus of 'Minister', and 'Minister Shackelbolt', rang throughout the courtroom as the examiners acknowledged the new arrival.

"Kingsley," Hermione smiled into the face of a dear friend.

Kingsley returned her smile before narrowing his eyes down the row of examiners. "Ladies and gentleman, need I remind you that Miss Granger has done the ministry a service. You would do well to hear her report with graciousness and remove the unnecessary judgments. Mr. Malfoy may give you reason to pause, but, I should not have to reintroduce you to Miss Hermione Granger: Of the highest integrity. Of the Golden Trio. Of the department of Magical Law Enforcement, if I can convince her,"

"Kingsley?"

"I was coming to speak with you before the hearing, but I was detained. Maybe you'll stop by my office before you leave?"

"Of course I will." The thought of a job doing what she loved best lightened Hermione's mood.

"You could get to that if we could actually get to this hearing." Draco had run out of ways to torture Ron; he wanted to go contemplate some new ones.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy is right," Kingsley said. "Carry on." He left the courtroom without a backwards glance.

Howard Hornsby was all about business when he said," Miss Granger, please tell us of Mr. Malfoy's behavior."

Draco knew a moment of regret. Until then, he hadn't thought of anything other than killing Weaselbee. Now the notion that Hermione may try to retaliate for his slightly rude comment popped into his head.

"Mr. Malfoy behaved just like the gentleman he was raise to be. I don't see why you would expect anything different."

"He was polite? Civil?"

"As can be expected."

"Meaning?"

"I am a mudblood. Not his favorite species."

"Did you observe him around muggles?"

"Upon occasion."

"Did he treat them with the respect and consideration they deserve?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but he didn't harm them, nor was he intentionally vicious. And, no one was cursed, to my knowledge."

"From what you know of Mr. Malfoy, would you say his disposition has improved?"

That made Hermione laugh, "Look, you are never going to get him to like muggles. Really, It's pointless to even try. But, he knows how to be civil; probably better than most. He's also smarter than most. The fact that he's cooperating with your terms speaks better for his character than anything I could say. Because, quite frankly, he can work around it."

Everyone was silent. Her summery meant different things to different people.

The panel had never examined anyone who gave honest answers. After spending time in Draco's company, people, women especially, unanimously nominated him for sainthood. They sung his praises so high, no one believed it. But, Hermione Granger was telling the truth. They didn't know what to do with some one who told the truth.

Ron was clearly disappointed. He wanted Malfoy in Azkaban and anything less than that was betrayal.

Harry was confused. She talked about Malfoy as if he was some one other than Malfoy. She hadn't told anyone she had spent time with him. Obviously, they weren't friends. But, Malfoy was in her head. Why was Malfoy in her head? Did Hermione allow it? Did Hermione know it? What were they talking about earlier that was so intense?

Draco was dumbfounded. Hermione had just described him as if she knew him; as if she paid attention. She said things about him that were true; things that were honest. He also picked up a distinct lack of judgment in her voice. Like she neither approver or disapproved; just accepted. Nobody just accepted him. They either loved or hated him, but, nobody just accepted him; the good and the bad, exactly the way he was. Granted, he and Hermione had never been phony with each other. Granted, they shared something that was too sacred for the rest of the world. But, she didn't owe him public acceptance. Especially, not after what he had said to her, but she gave it anyway. She hadn't looked in his direction since she came into the room, but she accepted him.

_**A/N: well this us the end of that chapter, but as I was in a particularly good mood and since I'm not done and wont be able to update FTA today, I decided to give you two. So here's chapter 11. Enjoy.**_

_**Isiss**_

* * *

CHAPTER XI: The Dragonfly

Long after Hermione gave her report and the hearing was adjourned, Draco sat in his chair rethinking what she had said about him. Ron, grumbling, accompanied her to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. The panel of examiners had their own reports to file before going home, so they had left. Draco didn't know what had become of the Potter, but a rematch could be expected. There always was.

He knew he shouldn't have attacked Potter, but the boy-who-would-not-go-away had no business invading his mind. Technically, Potter had invaded Hermione's mind, but that was just a detail; and a minor one at that. Hermione belonged to him, Potter was invading his mind. The repercussions, however would be hers. Potter was her nosey friend; she could deal with him. He didn't have nosey friends and He didn't like Hermione's. Maybe he would buy her some new ones. That was a happy enough thought to motivate him to get moving. He pulled himself out of his chair and left the courtroom.

"Malfoy."

_Damn. He was definitely buying her some knew friends._ "What do you want, Potter?"

"Why were you in Hermione's head?"

"Why were you?"

"Don't play games with me. I don't have time for it. Is there something going on between you and Hermione?" Harry was momentarily distracted. A large dragonfly flew past. It circled Draco's head and flew past again with amazing speed and a furious buzzing.

Faster than a thought, Harry had drawn his wand so that when the insect flew past a third time, he blasted it. The bug froze in the air right between Draco's eyes; then in slow motion, it spiraled to the floor…dead.

With the same slow motion, a knowing smile spread across Draco's face. It didn't stop until it reached his eyes, making them glow dangerously. "Of course, an auror such as yourself would have top clearance."

"What of it?" Harry couldn't understand the sudden change in Malfoy's demeanor. While yes, it was an impressive bit of wandwork; it was still just an annoying bug.

"I owe you one. And, because I will never be in your debt if I can help it, Potter, I'm going to square it with you right now. Yes, there's something going on between Hermione and me. I can't tell you what it is, because I have no idea. We met in America, and it turned out to be better than expected. But, we're a bad mix; we already know that. Is that enough information for you?"

Harry didn't know what perplexed him more: That Malfoy admitted he and Hermione were involved or that Malfoy cooperated at all. He said the thing that was most important to him. "If you hurt her, Malfoy, I will hunt you down and bury you."

Draco gave a humorless laugh. "I know that, Potter." He turned away. A half second later, her turned back, wand drawn.

A flash of light was the only warning Harry had. The next thing he knew, he was attached to the wall. As he struggled to break free, Draco lost all sense of mirth. "First: we're even. Second: Don't threaten me. Your destiny has been fulfilled; you're expendable. Third: Whether I hurt Hermione or not isn't any of your damned business. And Finally, Potter, why don't learn something. Read a book. Ask a question. Anybody in that courtroom, except that redheaded dead-man you hang around with, could have told you about the Civil Behavior Bug. I give you profound thanks, but I assure you nobody else will." With that Draco walked off.

Harry was left stuck to the wall, watching hatefully as Malfoy moved farther away. When the blond head disappeared around the corner, Harry was suddenly freed. He fell, face first to the floor, landing next to the beautiful, but very dead, dragonfly.

* * *

Hermione looked around the restaurant. She hadn't been back to Diagon Alley since the day she apparated to America. If she wasn't mistaken, they were at the same table. She checked for extendable ears. As usual, Ron had more food piled in front of him than the house elves made for a Hogwart's banquet. It reminded her of mealtimes with Draco in America. Everything seemed to be reminding her of Draco in America. She would have expected a comment like that from Draco in America, not now. Everything was upside down and backwards. In America she had expected a pompous arrogant, self centered, pain in the ass. Instead what she got was charming, intelligent, engaging Draco. Attractive Draco. Hot Draco. And now she had expected…well she didn't know what to expect and that was part of the problem.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ron put his fork down.

"Sorry Ron. My mind just won't stay focused." Hermione stirred her soup, determining to remember what kind it was.

"I had asked if you were excited about working at the Ministry. It's what you've always wanted."

"Yeah. Yeah. It's going to be great. Congratulations to you, too. Why didn't you tell me you were an Auror now?"

"Like when have I seen you?" Ron returned to his eating.

Hermione returned to her musing.

"Are we going to talk?"

"What. Oh. Yeah. Sorry, Ron. What did you want to talk about?" She tasted her soup; hoping she could identify it that way.

"What do you think I want to talk about? I did propose to you today. Don't you think that warrants some discussion?"

"Ron. We can't get married."

"Hermione."

"You have to know it. What have these last weeks been like for us? There's been no us. Ron, we can't build a future like that." She gave up. She didn't want the soup. It probably had anchovies in it.

"I told you everything is going to change. I'm ready now. That was the only problem."

"Maybe, in the beginning. It's not the only problem now."

"Hermione, what happened in America? Something has changed you."

Hermione took her time, searching for hidden anchovies, thinking of the best way answer. "You're right. Something has changed me. But, that's not why we can't get married. You were happy with your life, your freedom, doing your own thing without me"

"But I'm done now. I want to be with you. Forever."

"You could be telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"But it's not my truth."

"What's that mean?"

"You had me Ron, but you didn't want me. I don't hate you for it, but I can never trust that it won't happen again. I would always be worried that one day you're going to wake up and not want me again."

"That's never going to happen."

"It already did."

"Are you above forgiving?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I don't think it was about me, but I don't think I can spend my life waiting for it to happen again."

"So what? I have to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere?"

"I don't know, Ron. I just can't marry you. At least not right now. You don't love me."

"I do"

"You don't. You do, but not enough to sacrifice the rest of your life."

He starred at her silently, hating that what she said felt truthful. "What happened in America, Hermione?"

She put her hand on his arm. "In America, I found out, that I didn't love your either. Not enough to sacrifice the rest of my life. I found out that I want things that you don't want. I care about things that you couldn't be bothered with. I found out that I am somebody different than who you see."

"I've known you almost ten years. I know exactly who you are."

"You don't, Ron. I didn't even know me. And that's part of it. In school, so much was going on: It was a different world. Finding out I was a witch made my whole life different. And then every year was insanely intense, with Voldemort and the war. There was no time to find out who I was. I just became who I was needed to be. You did too; Harry too. Well, now, there are no exams or deatheaters. It's just us. That's why you were having so much fun being famous; the attention, the girls. You were just being you, Ron. I love you for it. I don't want you to stop being you, but I can't marry who you are. I think you know that. You knew that before I did."

She had been so logical. So reasonable. So Hermione-like. Ron was almost comforted. Except he would not be defeated. "We're getting married, Hermione. You just have to accept it."

"We're not getting married, Ronald. You just have to accept it."


	12. Chapter 12 and 13

CHAPTER XII: Loyalties & Love-bites

CHAPTER XII: Loyalties & Love-bites

"Let me see. You were dumped. Then you were picked-up; all in the same day. Then the one who dumped you proposed and the one who picked you up dumped you; also, all in the same day."

"That about sums it up."

"Wow." Picture Hermione looked out at her true-life image. "Wow. The thing that gets me is the timing. How is a girl supposed to think?"

"No idea," Hermione told her little self. "I'm not doing this. It just keeps happening to me. I hate that. Like I have no control. And, the secrets." She sighed loudly. " I don't want to lie, but what could I have said. Draco and I were never officially anything."

"But you were starting to care for him."

"Well, yeah, Hermione," Hermione said. "If anybody would take the time to look, there's a lot to care about."

"You took the time."

Both Hermione's jumped.

Draco was standing in her doorway.

To call him beautiful would have been to lessen the attraction. He transcended the word; He transcended the world. Leaning against her doorframe, emanating confidence and arrogance, majesty and mystery; he came from a distant galaxy. He shamed the gods. He was much more beautiful than merely, beautiful. His true description remained wordless, as there were no words to adequately compare.

If Hermione had realized she was holding her breath, she still would not have released it. It was a breathless moment, watching him, watching her. Watching him come to her, stalking, anticipating her movement; stopping it before it began. And then, he was there; pulling her to her feet, intentionally invading her space; drawing her close enough to breather her in, to kiss her. But, he did not.

He held her to him as if he would kiss her, but he did not. She trembled, nervous with emotion; nervous with anticipation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Piercing-gray eyes held her in place. Dropping his voice an octave lower, he said, "When I feel threatened, I respond by striking hard; striking first. I cannot promise that it will not happen again, but I do not mean to see you hurt. I'll try not to do that to you."

Standing there, in his arms; his power vibrated through her, shaking her to the core. She inhaled his sent; his masculinity made her mouth water. But, it was his candor that touched her. She raised a slightly trembling hand to his cheek. He leaned into her caress.

She lightly brushed his lips with hers. "I'm over it." She was.

She felt his relief and then a resurge of his power as he took possession of her mouth; possession of her. His kiss wasn't light. It was demanding. It was delicious. He kissed her again, thoroughly. And once more, softly, savoring the lingering taste of her.

"It's late. How did you get in here?" Hermione didn't really care how, as long as he was there.

"I put a silencing charm on your system." Into her giggle, he said, "It's not like I don't know how it works.

"How could you know? I created some of those spells."

"It's not like I haven't been in your head."

She laughed again, not at all offended. "You'll have to teach me that."

"I intend to. And, on that note, there are a few things we need to discuss." Draco hadn't released her and he didn't mean to any time soon.

"What should we discuss?" _Draco Malfoy is in your bedroom. You are wrapped around him like you were his skin. If ever there was a topic for discussion; that would be it._

"You changed everything, Hermione. We are different people now."

"I didn't do anything." She wanted to stiffen, but he held her too tight, too close.

"You did." He took a deep breath; he took her breath. As far as he was concerned, her breaths belonged to him. "My parents trained me. My elves serve me. My friends idolize me, are influenced by me or imitate me. My enemies hide from me. The world needs me. The ministry wants to fix me. The wizarding community wants me to go away…But you, you accepted me. You are the only one who accepts me just as I am. The good. The bad. You've seen it all, and you accept me. You know my past. You can guess, how I'm going to turn out. Now, you've changed everything."

Every phrase was a sword of honesty, stabbing her with jolts of compassion, excitement. She didn't remember winding her arms around his waist, but they were there, luxuriating in the feel of the iron that was hidden beneath his shirt. "How are we changed?"

His answer was a grunt.

She noticed that he had gotten closer. _How could he have gotten closer? There is no closer._

"It's real, now. We're real now." One more deep breath that started out as hers but ended up his. "I need to hold you tonight. Don't turn me away. Please, don't turn me away."

Hermione wasn't sure about this side of Draco. His intensity seemed to be focused completely on her; channeled completely into her. "Let me stay. Let me talk… I promise to give you every answer you're looking for. I promise that from this moment on, I will put my extensive abilities to use, making you happy."

"Draco, what are you saying?"

"If you really have accepted me, Hermione, don't turn me away."

Hermione didn't know what he was thinking. He was talking dangerously. Obviously, he needed her (something she knew Draco would never admit). Turning him away wasn't an option. It wasn't even a consideration. "I'll never turn you away." As soon as she said it, she knew it was the truth.

She didn't see his wand, but felt the slight rustle of movement. Instead of looking at him, she studied their reflections in her mirror. A pair of emerald-green silk pajama pants rested against Draco's hips; silver boxers peeked from just above the waistband; just beneath her fingers. That was all. That was it. His feet were bare, as was his entire upper body. SHE was wearing his pajama top. That and her knickers; and nothing else. His shirt hung to her knees; the sleeves covered her hands; her hair bushy and wild. She wouldn't have felt any sexier if she had been wearing hand-made lingerie. Her heart rate increased tenfold and somewhere in the recess of her mind, her logical self realized that her knickers were _the_ knickers. _Bloody hell._

"You're safe." He seemed to be reading her mind.

"I doubt that."

He buried his head into her neck, deciding she needed a hickie.

She tilted her head back, deciding he was right; she did need a hickie.

He licked and nibbled, branding her his. "I'm not interested in sex. Well, I am, but that's not my focus."

"I don't care what your focus is. I'm not safe."

"You're safe while we talk. After that, you'd better hope I fall asleep." With an unexpected sweep of his arm, Draco pulled them down across the bed. He hauled her against him, yanked the covers up and concentrated on eating her shoulder.

She snuggled against the chiseled wall of his chest, her butt rubbing his groin. "I am sooo not safe."

"No, you're not. Quit wiggling."

Hermione laughed and wiggled some more. "What are we doing, 'cause it's certainly not talking."

"We're trying to keep my dick attached. Quit wiggling."

"I don't think this is the most effective way to accomplish that." She laughed harder. "I thought we were nuts when we were in America. You'd better talk to me. This is a death wish." She couldn't keep still. She was in Draco Malfoy's arms and he was in her bed. They were so guilty. They hadn't done anything and they were still so guilty.

"Mmmm." Draco gave his current love-bite, one last lick. "Speaking of death wishes; you got nine hours to decline Weasel's proposal."

"What?"

"Nine hours."

She had forgotten about Ron. She had forgotten about everything and she really didn't feel like remembering. "Ron. Oh. Yeah. Ron. That." Thinking about Ron while Draco's erection pressed into her back was just wrong. "Why nine hours?"

"Because if you don't, in ten hours, he's going to turn up missing."

That struck Hermione as funny. "Oh, that's nice." She said sarcastically

"No. But I am giving you fair warning. Nine hours."

"Suppose I decide not to decline?"

"Then you'll be responsible for riding the world of one useless redhead. Nine hours." He buried his nose in her hair.

"For your information, I already talked to Ron ohhh…"

Faster that thought, Draco flipped her over. He pressed into her, kissing her deeply. "I knew I could count on you."

Being in Draco's arms, put Hermione in a happy, teasing mood, among other things. "Who said, I turned him down?"

"Hermione Granger, shame on you." He slid his hands under her shirt/his shirt. "You're engaged and you are in bed with me."

"Who says I'm engaged?" Her own hands raced across his chest, eager to touch everywhere.

"I do."

"You do?" Hermione had become far more interested in his hands then his conversation.

"That will be my decision." Just as fast as before, he flipped her back over. "Behave."

"Hey, I'm not a pancake you know."

Draco wasn't listening, he had buried his face in a fresh spot on her shoulder.

PAGEBREAK

"What are you doing?"

Photograph Hermione jumped, startled again, this time by photograph Ginny. "Oh. Gin. You scared the life out of me."

"How did I accomplish that? Seeing as A. You are a picture. And B. You are an alarm system. Why didn't you know I was coming?"

"Because there's a charm blockin Um Ginny, what are you going here?"

"Ginny's with Harry. I got bored. WHO IS THAT?" Without waiting for an answer, Ginny pressed her nose to the glass, trying to get a better look at Hermione's bed. "She's in bed with somebody. OH. MY. GOD." Ginny conjured a chair to stand on, hoping that would help her angle. "That's not Ron."

"Now, now, Gin. Don't get all worked up" Hermione gently tugged on her arm.

"Worked up? Are you kidding me? This is the most exciting thing that's happened since Neville and Luna got drunk last New Years. Who is it? Did they do anything? Why didn't you call me?"

"We're not voyeurs, Gin."

"Speak for yourself. What else is there to do?"

"Ginny, get down. We need to talk. This is a big problem."

After one last attempt to see what was going on, Ginny gave up. Is this THE GUY? The one she's been sneaking around with? The one she won't tell anyone about?"

"Yeah, it's him," Hermione said. "If what I heard tonight is any indication, it's pretty serious."

"You sound positively distraught."

"You have no idea."

"Hi."

Luna and Neville entered the frame. "Hey, what's going on?" Neville glanced from one girl to the other.

"Neville. Luna." Hermione squealed, nervously. "Look, Ginny. It's Neville. And Luna."

"I know, Hermione. What are you two up to?"

"Neville is going to help me get rid of Porlocks. We came to see if Hermione had figured out a way to get me some netting. Whenever I conjure my own, it doesn't stay."

"Luna doesn't quite get that nothing we conjure stays," Neville explained." I've tried to tell her that only those things that were apart of the original pictures remain."

"That doesn't make sense," Luna argued. "The Clabberts weren't a part of the original pictures. They're here. What about the wrackspurts and the jobberknolls? And how about that infestation of blutherhumdingers? I'm really concerned about these Porlocks. They could mess up everything."

Ginny coughed.

Neville smiled at Luna indulgently. Anything she chose to think was alright with him.

Hermione wrung her hands, agitated. She was concerned too, but not about Porlocks.

Suddenly, Luna was serious. "Neville, would you mind excusing us. I need to speak with Ginny and Hermione, privately."

"Luna?"

"Maybe you could see what Harry and Ron are up to."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Neville wasn't happy to be dismissed, but he honored her request.

The second he was gone, Ginny said, "I wasn't laughing at you, Luna."

"I know that, Ginny. I hadn't said anything funny."

"What's wrong? What did you want to talk to us about?"

"I didn't think was an appropriate time for Neville to be here. I have a question." Four raised eyebrows prompted her to ask, "Why is Hermione in bed with Draco Malfoy?"

In unison, three heads turned. They watched, transfixed, as Draco kissed Hermione. The entangled couple exchanged a few whispered words before he rolled off her, flipped her over and buried his head in her shoulder.

"With all of his money, you would think he could afford to buy a bed of his own." Luna rolled her eyes.

The girls were still watching, transfixed as Draco silently got out of bed. Casting a weary eye on his sleeping beauty, he didn't get dressed, but disapparated.

"What do you think that was about?" Ginny, having heard Hermione's tale, was no longer excited.

"I don't know, but it's probably a good thing he's gone," Hermione said. "I hate to think what would happen if the boys were here.

"That would be a bit awkward, I think," Luna mused.

"They're gonna kill you, Hermione," Ginny said.

"It's not her fault. It's not even her," Luna defended. "Well, actually it is, but it's her in the future; her in the picture has nothing to do with it."

"That won't make a damned bit of difference to those knuckle-heads."

"Maybe you shouldn't be here, Hermione. You can hide at my house. My picture is empty at the moment, and I'm sure I'm asleep. Well, maybe not. Neville and I went out with Ron and Hannah. Who knows what we got into."

"Thanks Luna, but I don't need to hide. I haven't done anything wrong"

"You sure about that?" Ginny pointed to the sleeping Hermione.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Neither of me has. The boys will just have to"

Draco returned. He settled himself back into Hermione's bed as if he belonged there.

"Are you guys done yet," Harry walked into the frame. "Neville said you were tal" Three streams of light hit him. He was frozen in time.

"He is going to be pissed when he comes out of that." Ginny inspected their handy work. "If you weren't in trouble, you are now. Both of you."

"You froze him to," Hermione accused.

"Yeah, but I can assure you, I'll be forgiven. Luna, you watch for the other two. Hermione, keep an eye on the blond demon. I'll take care of Harry." Ginny turned her popsicle-man so that his back was to Hermione's bedroom. She counted down from thirty, timing his release.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Harry, calm down. You're in Hermione's bedroom. You know there are some things you can't see."

"If any of those things were visible, one of you could have sent out a warning; as there are three of you here and that _is_ what you do."

"The system is down. It will be until further notice"

"What's up"

A flash of light greeted Ron. Neville, who was standing behind him, ducked and grabbed Luna's wand hand before she could aim again.

Ginny aimed for Neville, but Harry snatched her wand out of her hand." Are you mental?"

Both girls looked to Hermione.

"Umm…ummm…Luna, you and Neville take Ron back to his house. Tie him up if you have to. Just, get him out of here.

Neville didn't move.

"Luna can explain it to you, Neville. Just keep him away from here. It's for his own good."

That statement and her pleading tone, prompted him to move. Luna followed Neville as he floated Ron out of the picture.

Ginny held out her hand for Harry to return her wand. Grudgingly, he released it. His eyes scanned Hermione's bedroom. Whatever they were hiding, was in there.

Fortunately, there wasn't any light to see by nor, was there any movement to see.

"Harry," Hermione began. "Now, just stay calm. Alright. Be reasonable."

"Hermione, what are you on about? Obviously, it's something big. And, judging by your behavior it's something bad; so just out with it."

Hermione nodded. She wrung her hands, desperately working her brain, trying to think of the best way to explain the situation.

"Hermione's got company," Ginny said, matter-of-factly.

Harry stilled. He looked at Ginny. He looked At Hermione. An embarrassed, goofy-grin split his face. "Ron and Hermione are shagging? Ohh…Bad mental picture…You guys are freaks."

"It's not Ron." Ginny erased his grin.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I'm with Draco Malfoy."

_**A/N: thank you so much to every one, you guys are the best. And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've received they really make my day. **_

_**Don't forget to make your way over to Live Journal for the Dramione awards, they have some fantabulous stories nominated so make sure to vote for your favorites. **_


	13. Chapter 14

CHAPER XIV: The picture of peace

_**A/N: Well I got a couple people telling me they got a bit confused with the picture part, and I'm taking that to mean telling the difference between the picture world and real life. So in an effort to keep confusion at a minimal I made sure to note where it's the picture people and where it's the real people. If you're still confused pm me and I'll fix it some more. Thanks againfor reading and I hope you enjoy. And of course i don't own Harry Potter, but you're more than welcome to give him/it/them to me. Believe me I wont say no. **_

CHAPER XIV: The picture of peace

Harry starred at Hermione…And then he believed her…And then he came toward her, wand drawn. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Now, now, Harry," Hermione backed up. "Be reasonable."

"Be reasonable? You're shagging Malfoy!"

It was Ginny's turn to grab Harry's wand. "You'd better be reasonable. She can hex the color off you. Besides, she's not the Hermione shagging Malfoy."

Harry, stopped; debating whether he could take Ginny.

She knew him, too well. "Don't even consider it, or I will hex the color off you." She shoved his wand into his pocket.

Harry took it back out.

Ginny took it from him and shoved it back in to his pocket. She neglected to be gentle. "Leave it be."

"We don't know that…that… they…ummm…shagged. We didn't see that." Hermione said.

"No, we didn't," Ginny became pleasant. "But, they were already in bed when I got here."

"Hermione and I were talking when he came. They hadn't…ummm… they didn't… ummm…nothing like that was going on before you got here." Picture Hermione said.

"And yet," Harry spewed acid, "somehow, they ended up in bed together. All tuckered out.

"Well, yes, yes," Hermione agreed. "They did get undressed. Well, he undressed her, well, no, he put, put her in his nightshirt'

"He did? Smooth." Ginny was impressed.

"She didn't mind," Hermione said, "I know that much."

"Is he built? Did you get to see?"

"Ohmigod. Ginny, the boy is sooommmph!"

"Hmmmph!"

Harry smacked them both with a silencing charm; partly because they were discussing Malfoy; and partly to repay them for freezing him. "Knock it off. We've got bigger issues than Malfoy's PJ's"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she planned her retaliation. But, Hermione nodded, eager not to fight. A minute later, they could speak again.

"Sorry, Harry. You're right. This is a problem."

"You think?" Harry couldn't help blaming Hermione, just a little. After all, it was her future self that had caused all of this trouble. He pointed in the direction of Hermione's bed. "How did that happen?"

"We think," Hermione said, "That he's the mystery guy she met in America."

"It makes sense," Ginny added, "All of the expensive stuff. The secrecy."

"What are we going to do about Ron?" Harry's eyes darted to the edge of the picture frame.

"He can't know." Hermione stated. "He just can't."

"You're mental," Harry said as he folded his arms and leaned back against the frame; the perfect picture of a petulant child. "I'm not keeping something like this from him."

"Harry, listen to me," Hermione pleaded. "Ron will make a beeline for Ron"

"Of course he will. Living-Ron needs to get his arse over here, pronto."

"Living Ron is busy," Ginny snapped, "probably shagging Hannah Abbott as we speak."

"Ginny!!"

"You get my point."

Unfortunately, Harry did.

"This is my point," Hermione said. "Hermione has to sort this out. We owe it to her, NOT to jump to conclusions."

"Hermione is in bed with Malfoy," Harry said. "It's not that big of a jump to conclude why."

Picture Hermione was fast losing her patience. "Regardless, we still owe her some allegiance. We owe her an opportunity to explain."

"What do we owe Ron?"

"We owe him allegiance too. It's up to us to keep him from messing things up more than he already has"

"He has? Ron's not the one shagging Malfoy."

"No, he's the one shagging Hannah," Ginny said again. "He's the one who sat with Parvarti at Neville's ceremony. He's the one who dumped Hermione and sent her to America in the first place. He's the one who liked his life just like it was…with Hermione on a back shelf somewhere, waiting for him to put their relationship on his to-do list. And, now, you want to let him come in and mess up what could be happiness for her? You want him to start flinging judgments around before she's had a chance to explain anything?"

Weakly, Harry used his only weapon. "But, this is Malfoy, we're talking about."

"No," Hermione said. "This is Hermione, we're talking about. Ron already threw her away. Should the rest of us throw her away too?"

They stood there silently making their choices. Harry looked at his girls: Ginny, defiant; Hermione absolute.

"Harry," Picture Ron stepped into the frame. "What in bloody hell is wrong with Neville and Luna? I've had to jinx both"

Harry lowered his wand, hating that he had to do that to his best mate. Hating more, that he knew it was the right thing to do. "I'm not keeping it from him," He spat out, angrily. "But I will keep him from going to Ron with it." Having made his decision, Harry levitated Ron out of the frame.

Hermione and Ginny slumped down against each other. They looked out into the approaching dawn, knowing that they had gotten the best they could have hoped for. Knowing, also, that the worse had yet to come.

Ten minutes later, Luna joined them. Twenty minutes later, while she was telling them what had taken place, the worse came. It came in the form of a charging redheaded bull. Not taking any chances, and not trusting Harry or Neville to back him up; Ron shot first, freezing the girls in a one, two, three succession. He ran to the center of Hermione's picture.

Dawn had given him enough light to see a wild pile of chestnut locks spilling over the covers. He could see the outline of her body, bundled up and held tightly by an arm. An arm that was not his. An arm that proudly displayed the darkmark.

"WHOTHEBLOODYHELLISTHAT!" Ron bellowed.

The girls were still frozen and Neville had had enough of Ron.

"Ron, take it easy." Harry dared to step forward.

"Hermione is a deatheater's teddy bear! You want me to take that easy? Who is it Harry? And you better not say, Malfoy."

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you. This is why we've been keeping you away. Nobody wanted you to see this."

"I've seen it, now. Who is it?"

The freezing spell wore off. Ron turned on Hermione. "How could you do this to me? To us? Why?" He advanced like a pouncing tiger.

Hermione quelled her urge to run. "Ron, stop it. Listen to me." She didn't quell her urge to back up. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You haven't? Is that me in your bed? I don't think so. If I would have gotten the darkmark, I think I would remember it."

"Ron, stop it." Ginny grabbed at him. "You're getting weird."

He shook her off and continued his pursuit. "We haven't had sex, Hermione,"

Hermione flushed scarlet. "I know"

"'Cause you've never let me. But you're in bed with a deatheater. Who is it? Zabini?

Nott? Goyle?" She had run out of backing room. He was right up on her. "Who are you cheating on me with?"

"I'm not cheating on you."

Ginny stepped in between them. "Do you need to be reminded that you dumped her?"

Luna stepped in front of Ginny. "Didn't you spend the night with Hannah?"

The triple denial was more than Ron could accept. "You're siding with HER! Get out of my way!" He shoved them; one left, one right And had just reached Hermione when Neville plowed into him. Ron had violated two if Neville's rules: You don't mishandle girls and you don't think about mishandling Luna.

A half second later, Harry was there, pulling them apart. And then he was rolling around on the floor with them. They muggle-dueled each other, with no one actually on anyone's side. The girls tried to break it up and made matters worse. Luna tried freeze Ron, but they rolled and it almost got Harry. Ginny sent a block to protect him and Luna's spell hit Neville instead. Thinking, Ginny did it on purpose Luna aimed her next spell at Ginny; whose retaliatory spell almost hit Hermione. Hermione's block sent it to Harry. Now Ron was free. He dodged Ginny's shot, strung Luna up and ran into the wall Hermione threw over the exit. Neville unfroze and hit Ron with some ropes. Ginny's missed shot ricocheted off the wall and came back to her. Harry unfroze, and relocated her. Her spell hit Hermione whose spell went wide and hit a lamp in the background. The lamp fell on Luna, who got up dazed and started flinging things from her wand at everybody. Soon they were all ducking and dodging plates and shoes and clocks and chairs; anything that popped into her dazed-head popped out of her wand. A bowl of pudding. A Christmas tree. The prophecy. A shelf full of prophecies. A broom. A car.

She was winding up; having gotten the idea to try to throw a house when suddenly, the picture shook. They all toppled over in a tangle mass of bodies and junk.

"What is going on?" Real life Hermione whispered loudly. She gave the picture an extra shake. Glancing once at her sleeping companion, she re-addressed the picture. "It's seven thirty in the morning. What is all the noise about?"

By now, everything that wasn't a part of the picture had disappeared. The occupants got to their feet. Neville inspected Luna's head, heedless to the fact that the injury would go away.

"What's going on with us?" Ron's full rage was still intact. "What's going on whit you? Who's going on with you?" He demanded.

"Oh, dear."

"Hermione you cheated on me with…MALFOY!" Ron blinked once, twice and before anyone could guess, he ran out of the frame."

Behind Hermione, Draco sat up and promptly started laughing. Seeing Ron run was great entertainment.

Harry's voice was ice when he said, "We've been trying to trying to protect you. We've been trying to keep him from seeing it."

"Oh, no. He's going to go straight to Ron."

"Do you think?"

"Harry, you and Neville have to stop him. Catch him. Stop him. Kill him. Do something. Ron needs to hear this from me; not him."

That much Harry could agree with. He and Neville went after Ron.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Ginny, you go wake Harry. Tell him to get to Ron's house ASAP. If Ron tells Ron, Harry's gotta stop him from doing something stupid."

"Right." Ginny ran out.

"Ummm, Luna. You go get Luna and Neville. Harry's going to need some help. Tell them to get to Ron and keep him there."

"Sure Hermione. This is just how we spent the night. I wonder if it will all go the same way. I wonder if I can get the right house…a colonel or a split foyer maybe…"

"Hermione, I need you to get Ginny for me, please."

"Of course."

"Tell her, I don't care what she has on just to get her arse over here."

/

"That was interesting. I can't say I've ever be awaken in such a fashion."

"Draco," Hermione put the now empty frame down. "I'm glad that amused you, but I as I am about to have the crises of a lifetime, I have to ask you to leave." She pulled the covers back. "Get the hell out of here."

He considered it, pleasantly, like he was considering eggs for breakfast. He shook his head, "No."

"Draco, I'm serious."

"I don't care."

Torn between panic and annoyance, Hermione placed a hand on her hip. "Draco, these are my friends. They're my family. They deserve an explanation; not me flaunting you in their faces. I won't do that."

"I would," He drawled lazily, completely relaxed.

"Yes, you would. But, I'm not you. Look, if whatever this is between us is going to be good, we need to start it off right. Having you in my bed is not the best of first impressions."

Draco sighed, dramatically. "You're right. We do need to start this off right."

When Hermione would have breathed a sigh of relief, he snatched her arm and pulled her down onto the bed.

"What are you doing? Get off!"

He half smothered her as he reached across her to pick up an item from the nightstand on his side. He grabbed her hand…

"Draco…"

…and slid a ring onto it.

"What is..."Hermione drew in a breath and kept drawing in. She couldn't see her finger; there was a big diamond in the way.

"Do you like that one? We can get you another one if you don't like it."

If Hermione's brain hadn't been locked, she might have noticed the nervous tremble in his voice. "D-Draco?" She lay sprawled across the bed, her hand dangling in midair, her brain locked.

"I like that one, but I'll change it if you want."

"No!" She snatched her hand to herself and covered it against his threatened blaspheme. Then she starred at it in fresh wonder. She couldn't see her hand; there was a big diamond in the way. "Draco," she whispered, "Is this…are you…me?"

"It's an engagement ring." He looked at her like she was Luna. "You want to start things off right. Since we're engaged, you have to have one. The only question we're entertaining is do you like it?"

"Uh-huh," she grinned. When her lungs jump-started the air back into her brain, she said, "You're proposing?"

"No. I already did that." Her shirt/his shirt had ridden up, exposing her knickers and all the flesh below her ribcage he could hope to see. Her bellybutton wanted to be licked. Her hip was begging for a kiss. Her thigh was demanding to be touched.

"Whenaaahhh…" She didn't care when. His tongue was in her navel.

"Last night." He licked and laved and talked into the wetness. I told you, you were engaged. This whole escapade has been me proving that it's you I want and not just your soon-to-be-mine, body. He worked his way over to her hip, chewing on the top of her panties.

Hermione didn't remember that conversation. Hermione didn't care. _We are about to come undone. We are sooo about to come undone. It's the knickers. These are undone knickers…_Apparently her thigh got tired of waiting. All by itself, her leg climbed onto his shoulder.

Draco grunted, satisfied with the weight. He turned his face into her impatient thigh, slowly laving the spot he would mark.

"Ooooohhhhh…Draaaaccccoooo….." Hermione came undone.

"Hermione, what is going on?" Harry popped in. "The pictures are going nuts. Ginny" Harry's eyes went wide as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. He refused to believe what he was seeing. But, he still saw it.

"HARRY!" Hermione froze; both panicked and humiliated, but mostly panicked.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't bother to look up. He gave Hermione's thigh one last lingering lick. "Don't ever apparate to her bedroom again, Potter." He sat up, covered Hermione, shook his hair out of his eye and looked at the boy-nuisance. "It's ill-mannered and I'll have to kill you.

Hermione sat up, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Harry, t-this isn't what it looks like"

"Yeah," Draco laughed. "There must be at least fourteen _other_ reasons why I would be chewing on her thigh at eight in the morning, while she screams my name in ecstasy. You can figure them out if you want to, Potter. I'll stick with the obvious. It was exactly what it looked like."

"I'll be down stairs." Harry walked out.


	14. Chapter 15

CHAPTER XVI: Too much information

_**A/N: well I got such a great response from the last chapter I decided to update early. ENJOY!!**_

_**No I still don't own anything you recognize...**_

CHAPTER XVI: Too much information

Draco followed Hermione out of the bed.

Hermione studied her ring. "Draco, I want this. I want us." She tried to pull the ring off. "But not for another hour or so."

"What's that mean?" He cocked an annoyed eyebrow at her attempts.

"It means," she tugged with a huff, "I don't want anyone to see this yet. I've got to explain you. I've got to explain you in my bed before they knew about you. They need time to adjust before I spring a wedding on them."

"Hermione, stop it."

She was panting from her struggles.

"If it could come off, then it wouldn't be from me."

"Excuse me?"

"It's got a lovespell on it. Not that kind," he said indignantly when she widened her eyes at him. "That ring will only come off if one of us isn't in love. I wouldn't have put it on you if I thought there was a chance of it coming off."

Hermione's world went bright. Draco had pronounced them permanent. Stepping into his arms, she put her entire heart into her kiss of gratitude.

Draco accepted it, savored it. Her gratitude matched his own. "I'll be back in twenty minutes," he said when they finally broke apart.

"No, you don't need to be here. I'll handle this."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes." He apparated out with a pop.

Hermione heaved a slightly annoyed sigh.

"Hermione."

"RONALD!" Hermione spun around, her heart in her throat.

"What's going on? Why is everybody in an uproar?"

"Oh, Ron, you nearly gave me a heart-attack." She looked at him and actually noticed that he was disheveled; and had the dark rings of one who hadn't slept. "You're a wreck. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Have you seen Harry?"

"He's down stairs." Hermione felt his coolness. "I'll be down in a minute. I need a shower." Without furthering the exchange, Hermione went into her bathroom as Ron made his way downstairs.

"Ron?" Harry stood up when he saw the redhead descend.

"Harry, I need to talk to you."

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the shower."

"Alone?"

"No, Malfoy's with her. Of course, she's alone. What kind of question is that?"

Harry noted Ron was dressed exactly as he was the last time they were together. "Have you been home?"

"For a minute. I…uhh… that's what I want to talk to you about." Ron looked nervously at the stairs. "I was…out…uhh. When I got in, the pictures were fighting. Ron told me Neville and Luna were waiting downstairs to jump me. I'm not sure; he might have been talking about himself, though. Neville did jump him. You did too. Why did you do that?"

Harry shrugged; he really didn't care why.

"Anyway, Ron told me to get over here. That I had to see what was going on with Hermione. But the thing is…the thing is…" Ron took a deep breath. "We're not going to get married, Harry."

"No you're not." Harry's tone was flat.

His answer made Ron pause; but not for long. "After Hermione and I went to dinner last night, I was feeling depressed because she said no. Can you believe that, Harry? She said no."

"I can believe it."

"Anyway, I couldn't find you. Actually, I didn't want to see you. I knew you would be all happy with Ginny and I had messed everything up. I went to Neville's and we went to Luna's," Again Ron checked the stairs. "Luna had company. Hannah was over there. It turns out, she over there asking Luna about me. We all went out. And Hannah and I stayed out. And"

"I don't want to know, Ron"

"one thing led to another"

"Don't tell me anymore. I don't want to know." Harry shook his head. He knew what was coming. He had heard too much; SEEN too much; knew too much about his friends and their relationships. He didn't want to know anymore.

"Harry, I stayed at Hannah's house. I slept with Hannah.

"Why do they call it sleeping?" Harry asked himself. "Sleep is about the only thing that doesn't happen." He plopped down on Hermione's sofa.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Harry. It just did. What am I going to do?"

Harry closed his eyes. The gentle thump of Hermione coming down the stairs made him open them again. He stood up, mentally preparing for round two.

Ron turned around. "Hermione," he swallowed, wondering what she heard.

"Ronald, I need to talk to you. You too Harry."

"I know that."

Guessing, she hadn't heard anything, Ron answered, "I n-need to talk to you too."

"I need to tell you some" They started and stopped together.

"Can I go home?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Hermione said firmly. "This involves you."

"Not really."

"It does."

"Yeah, Harry," Ron, croaked. "You need to be here. Go ahead, Hermione."

"No, you first, Ron."

"If I have to be here, then SOMEBODY had better go first."

It was puzzling to both Ron and Hermione that Harry was more worked up than either of them.

"Alright, I'll go first." Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron, we can't get married."

"You already told me that."

"I didn't tell you we couldn't get married because I'm seeing someone."

"You didn't say who," Harry mumbled.

He was ignored.

"Hermione, I already suspected that." Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're being honest with me. Now, maybe we can get past all this"

"I doubt it," Harry said to himself.

"Ron, we can't get past it. I don't want to get past it." She looked from one friend to the other. "I'm in love."

Ron went from bumbling-guilt to moral-outrage. "The hell you are! Just because you've been seeing some one doesn't make it love. What's it been? Two weeks? A month?" He stopped as things slipping into place. "The pictures are off the deep end, attacking me. Ron said I needed to get over here. What did you do Hermione?"

"The question," Harry said, again to himself, "is who she did it to."

That time Ron heard him. "Who? Hermione," He said slowly, advancing with each word, "Did you cheat on me? Is that what this is about? The pictures; they saw you, didn't they? You slept with somebody; didn't you?"

"That's enough, Ron." Harry was on his feet; thinking, frankly, Ron was being a bit of a hypocrite.

Hermione wouldn't be cowered. "I'm in love Ron. I need you at accept that."

"Accept that you've slept with somebody! Accept that I asked you to be my wife and you gave yourself to some other man!" He grabbed her shoulders giving her a ferocious shake.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked.

"Get off of her," Harry tried to pull Ron away.

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU, HERMIONE. WHO THE HELL WAS IT!?"  
Ron's hands were ripped from Hermione by an unseen electric force. It raised his body into the air, whipped him around twice and slammed him into the far wall.

Draco stood in the door way; immaculately dressed, wand raised and a serpent's gleam in his eyes. "Don't ever touch her again. You're only alive now, because she likes you. The next time, I won't take that into consideration."

"That's enough, Malfoy!" Harry drew his own wand, uncertain. Ron was his best mate and Harry had to have his back; especially against Draco Malfoy. But, Malfoy was protecting Hermione, his other best mate (Not that she really needed protecting. Not that He, Harry, would have let Ron hurt her, but still). Ron was the bad guy: Malfoy the hero…how weird was that?

"Let me see if I have it straight," Draco sneered. "He manhandles Hermione and you want to chastise me?" Draco aimed a shot at Harry that barely missed as the boy-blunder dived behind a chair.

Harry and Ron both came up shooting.

"Protego!"

All activity stopped. Three sets of eyes turned toward Hermione. The protection she put around Draco said more about her feelings than any words she had spoken thus far.

A flick of her wrist and she was holding Harry and Ron's wand while they were side by side, tied to chairs. A moment later, the protection she had placed around Draco disappeared. A second flick of her wrist and he sat across from her friends, likewise tied to a chair. She pocketed his wand with the others. "That's enough," Hermione included each of them in her stare. "from all of you." She addressed Draco first. "These are my friends. Regardless, of us, they are my friends. You're going to have to get used to that." Then, she added, softer, "Ron wouldn't hurt me. He's angry and wounded now, but he wouldn't hurt me."

At the moment, Draco couldn't have cared less about her friends. "I'll give you one minute to release me. After that, I won't be held accountable."

"Piffff…" Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her back on Draco. "You two." Her voice was laced with impatience when she studied Harry and Ron. "I love him. That's all there is to it. You can either except it or disown me, but I love him and you can't change that." She focused on Harry. "I understand how you must be feeling. But, the war is over. He's not your enemy any more."

"He's not my friend, Hermione."

"But, I am, Harry. I am. If you love me, you'll respect my choices. You'll try for my sake. I expect that. I need that. If it doesn't work, then at least you tried; but he's not going anywhere, Harry. If you don't make an attempt, then we're not as close as I thought." Brown eyes held green ones. "I know I'm asking a lot of you, Harry, but I wouldn't ask it if you weren't so important to me. I don't want to lose you."

Now, she turned to Ron. "I'm not going to pretend that I haven't hurt you, I know I have. But, this has to be, Ronald. It has to. You, me, we were never going to work. We're a great team. We make the best friends; but, we're not lovers." When he would have cut her off, she talked over him. "We've had a long time to be lovers, Ron, but, we never got there. For whatever reason, we never got there…We never did."

"Hermione"

"Draco and I didn't plan this. In fact we were positive that nothing would come from us being around each other. We relied on the fact that we hated each other. But it didn't make a difference. It didn't stop us from falling in love. And, I can tell you with all certainty that it's not about you. It started out with me running from you. From us. From the reality that we weren't meant to be together, but this isn't retaliation. This isn't me trying to get back at you. I'm not angry with you, Ron. I'm too busy being grateful. I love Draco. I can't help it, but I do."

"He's going to hurt you, Hermione."

"Maybe," she shrugged. "Maybe, I'll live to regret ever being involved with him. Maybe, I'll hurt him. I don't know. I don't have the answers. All I have is this overwhelming love that I have to give to him. I don't expect miracles, Ron; but I hope you'll eventually get to a place where you can accept this."

Hermione turned back to Draco and stopped short. He was free, he had his wand and he didn't look too pleased with her. "How did you..?" She felt her pocket. Harry and Ron's wands were missing too.

"Obvious answer: I'm a wizard. Correct answer: I'm a damned good wizard." To her mind he said, _You do that again and this is how I'll retaliate:_ He showed her a picture of herself tied-spread eagle and naked- to his bed.

Hermione turned Gryfindor-red.

_Mayhap, I'll retaliate like that just on principle._ He swished his wand. Harry was free. Ron's rope pulled tighter.

"Draco!"

"Fine." Ron was freed.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." Harry tried to be calm. It wasn't working.

"Don't use that authoritative tone with me, Potter. I'm looking for a reason to blast you.

"Accio wands!"

They watched as Harry and Ron's wands zoomed up the steps.

"WWWEEEELLLLL…" Ginny stood at the top of Hermione's steps. She slid down the banister, wearing a brand new top belonging to Hermione, with the tag still attached.

Harry beamed.

"Sorry, but I had to keep things even. It wouldn't be beneficial, or interesting, I might add, to have you blasting unarmed men." She returned the weapons to their owners and shifted her attention from the guys to Hermione. "While they were engaged in theatrics and you were engaged in dramatics, I was indulging in productive activity. Your closet. Is this price right?" She indicated the tag.

Hermione nodded mutely.

Ginning at Draco, Ginny said, "I love this top. You get one extremely large brownie-point, for your impeccably good taste."

Draco wondered what exactly he would do with a brownie-point.

Ginny, however, had already dismissed him. "Let's do this in order. Ladies first. She turned angry-eyes on Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gin"

"Don't Gin me. We're supposed to be friends. This is not the kind of thing you keep from your best friend."

"Yeah is. You're Ron's sister. What was I supposed to say?"

"Being Ron's sister doesn't disqualify me from common sense."

Draco snorted.

"I was his sister when I blasted him for dumping you. I've been on your side. Even when I didn't know what was going on, I was on your side. I'm pissed off at you right now, but I'm on your side."

"And that's why I was okay, keeping my secrets. I was in a mess, Gin. As soon as I lost control, I called for you. I knew that you would understand. I knew that I could count on you to see my position. At least, I hoped so."

In a blink, Ginny was over her attitude. "Of course I do. If it were me, you all would get the news from my grandkids. In fact, I'd still be in America, hiding." Ginny's eyes danced. "MALFOY!" She threw her head back laughing. "I'm gonna need every last detail. From what I understand, last night was something."

"Nothing, quite like that," Hermione said.

Ginny didn't hear her. She had changed focus. "Ronald," The sassy redhead said. "I know you're all shocked and wounded and poor you. But, let's get the proper perspective, shall we?"

"Ginny, why don't you mind your business."

"I am," she snapped. "Hermione did not cheat on you. The fact of the matter is, you dumped her. She was fair game. Draco obviously picked up the pieces. And that's your real problem. That Draco, that anyone, would have the nerve to pick up the pieces. You weren't overly concerned when Hermione was out of your way. You only got interested in your relationship when you realized that she had better things to do then pine for you. If she had been sitting lonely, you would still be out partying. And, one last comment. Hannah is at you house, waiting. She says you two have some things to discuss. You might want to consider your own secrets when you lay your judgments on Hermione."

"You," Ginny folded her arms and starred Harry down. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Now, Ginny"

"Don't you dare deny it, Harry James Potter. I've been watching you. You are just a little too quiet to have been shocked."

"I had an idea."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione starred at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Just since last night," Harry flicked a nervous glance at Draco. "I wanted to talk to Hermione before I started flinging accusations."

"You should have talked to me. Why does everybody keep secrets from me?"

"Because," Ron mumbled, "you already know too much."

"You don't know the half of it, brother dear." Ginny walked over to Draco. "Finally." She rubbed her hands together. "All I'm going to say to you is this. You so need an ally. I'm the only shot you have a getting one."

"I don't need an ally."

"Granger and Malfoy; come on. If you expect to make that work, you need an ally. One at a time, she pointed to the Golden Trio. "Dude, I'm about to be Mrs. Harry Potter. I'm his closest sibling. And I'm wearing her clothes. You need me."

Draco thought it would be considered rude to disagree again; especially since she was probably right. "Assuming you to be correct Miss Ginevra"

"Ginny please."

"Ginevra. Other people may comfortably underestimate you. I am not so naive."

"Ooohhhh, I'm starting to like him, already."

Draco continued as if he had not been interrupted. "Assuming you to be correct; why would you want to ally yourself with the enemy? And, for what reason would I believe you mean to assist my purposes?"

"Hermione's happiness is a necessity. Hexing at family gatherings are not. And, I want to be in the position of totally crushing you should you prove to be the snake we've come to know and love."

Instead of being offended, Draco laughed outright. If nothing else, the accessory, as he thought of her, was entertaining.

Warming to his laughter, Ginny locked her arm around his. Draco noted with pleasure Harry's scowl. _Calm down, Potter,_ He pushed the thought into Harry's mind._ I don't want your girlfriend. I already took Weasley's._

Harry could only be grateful that Malfoy had kept that comment between them.

Ginny was still talking. "You and Hermione have things to tell us." She wiggled her ring finger.

"What's going on?"

Neville stood at the top of the stairs with Luna beside him.

Draco turned to Hermione. "I'm making some adjustments to your system. Decent people use the front door."

"Neville. Luna." Ginny waved. "You're right on time. I was just going to suggest that we all go back to Draco's house for brunch. Dramione- that's their new name- have some things they want to tell us and I am so hungry." She looked up at Draco, and then turned to Hermione, "He's like, super-tall, isn't he?" Swinging back to Draco, she said, "What do you think? Are you up to feeding me?"

Draco didn't miss a beat. "I insist. Hermione, Potter and I have a meeting in a few minutes anyway"

"We do?" Harry and Hermione cut him off in unison.

Draco ignored them. "Teeke! Sippy!"

"Yes, Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Have the house prepared. Brunch for twelve. Be sure to have apricot scones, cinnamon rolls, and the blueberry muffins from France that Miss Granger is fond of."

"Yes, Master." Sippy apparated out.

Luna came down the steps smiling broadly. "I love apricot scones."

"I could eat a cauldron full of cinnamon rolls," Ginny said. "How did you know?"

"Stay out of her head, Malfoy." Harry removed Ginny from Draco's arm.

Draco didn't hold her. "Teeke," he told his other elf. "Locate, Blaise, Pansy, Golye and Millicent. Tell them to be at my house at eleven." Addressing Hermione, he said, "Not that it will matter, but this is the only day, I will entertain debate." Returning his attention to his servant, he said, "At Mr. Weasley's residence, you will find one, Miss Hannah Abbott. Please inform her that he will be waiting for her at the manor."

"Yes, Master."

Ron starred at Malfoy.

Draco didn't notice. Hermione was smiling at him. He held his hand out.

Eagerly, she placed her palm in the security of his grasp.

"Don't dawdle, Potter. My father is waiting." A second later, he and Hermione were gone.


	15. Chapter 16

CHAPTER XVIII: Legal Imagery

CHAPTER XVIII: Legal Imagery

Harry and Hermione starred at one another, nonplused. What they were doing in Lucius Malfoy's office was still a mystery to both of them. They stood shoulder to shoulder and studied the room. It was enormous; the enemy could be lurking anywhere. On Hermione's right, Draco stood silently, seemingly bored. The horizon, visible from a large bay window held his attention.

At he far end of the room a door opened, startling Harry and Hermione. Draco returned his focus to the room.

"Be seated."

Draco led the way to a conference table.

Lucius, followed by three other formidable wizards also sat down. After a two minute intense silence, the senior Malfoy spoke. "Everything is as you requested, Draco."

"Thank you, Father. I appreciate you attending to me on such short notice."

"If your circumstance is as you claim, time is a commodity we do not have the luxury of enjoying."

Harry had been slighted enough for his liking. "If anyone would care to explain, I would be interested in knowing why I'm here."

Everyone but Hermione looked at Harry. Hermione looked at her fingernails. She had an inkling of what this might pertain to. She wanted that particular inkling to go away.

"You've been summoned, Potter," Draco sneered audaciously, "to give testimony."

"Testimony? To what?"

"Draco…" Hermione whispered. Her inkling was getting worrisome.

In answer, Draco conjured a glass of wine. "Drink up. You'll need it."

"Oh god." Hermione took the glass with trembling hands.

Smiling at Hermione's obvious discomfort, Draco said, "Testimony to what you witnessed this morning."

Harry rethought what he could have possibly witnessed; and then he remembered. He had spent the entire morning trying to forget; but he remembered. Now they wanted him to talk about it. "Oh, hell no." He stood up to leave.

"Sit down Potter," Lucius commanded.

Draco followed it with a statement. "You are rendering Miss Granger a service, Potter. I'm sure she will appreciate your assistance."

Harry turned to Hermione, but she didn't return his gaze. Instead, she downed the wine in one gulp and buried her head in her hands, refusing to look at anybody.

"Hermione?" Harry sunk back into his chair.

"I'll make it plain, Potter," Draco refilled Hermione's glass. "These gentlemen hold various legal positions. Because of who I am, it's not enough for me to accept responsibility. What you witnessed this morning could be interpreted as a manipulative act on Miss Granger's part." He glanced at his father. "It could involve investigation into the legitimacy of…the act involved. Pribity- probes and what have you"

Hermione gasped and gulped down the second glass.

"The...fortunate incidence of your untimely presence will save her further humiliation. I am interested in keeping her reputation unmarred."

Harry could sense that there was more to this meeting than he was being told, but seeing as he already had more information than he wanted, he didn't prod. "Hermione?" He would do whatever she wanted.

Hermione's face was reburied; her voice muffled. "Just tell them, Harry."

Harry felt sick. "What do you want to know? They slept together. I saw it. If you want details, buy a magazine."

"We're not interested in details," One of the wizards said. "Just the truth."

"This act did in fact occur?" said a second wizard.

"I just told you that."

"Were you asked to give that answer?"

"No. I didn't know it was going to be a question. I didn't even know why I was here."

The elder wizards looked at one another.

"He is a friend to the mudblood," Lucius said.

Harry stiffened, pulling out his wand.

Without looking up, Hermione stayed his hand.

Draco chuckled.

The other wizards didn't notice.

"Potter is no friend to your son, Lucius. I can't imagine he would be any more pleased with this union than you are."

"And, let's not forget, he is Harry Potter. Lying. Scandal. I doubt he would be associated with those things."

"Neither would she, for that matter."

"As opposed to discussing them like there are not here," Draco stretched his legs and folded his hands behind his head. "Why don't you offer him some viritisirum. It is the easiest way. Shall I retrieve it?"

"That won't be necessary, Draco," Lucius said with a resigned heave. "If Mr. Potter, will consent to sign an affidavit, all the legalities will be adhered to."

"An affidavit?" Harry said. "Was there a crime committed?"

Lucius conjured some legal documents. "Believe me, Mr. Potter, having dirtyblood grandchildren aught to be a crime worthy of Azkaban."

"Better dirtyblood than none at all." Draco said coolly. He stood up, held Hermione's chair and assisted her to her feet. "Now that everything is official, father; that was your last insult to my wife. She will be the next Mrs. Malfoy. As such, she will receive every respect that is her due." Grey-steel eyes clashed with gray-steel eyes. Draco knew exactly how far he could push Lucius; just as Lucius knew how far he could push Draco. The younger Malfoy had clearly reached his limit.

Lucius gave an almost invisible nod. "The Malfoy name will not be cheapened." It was an acceptance. It was as close to an apology as the elder Malfoy would come. "Mr. Potter, if you please…"

It was all the younger Malfoy needed. He ushered Hermione out of the room.

/DMHG/

"Don't you think you could have warned me?" Hermione said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"There wasn't any time. As soon as I got to your house, I had to kick Weasley's ass. The morning got busier from there. Besides, your natural reaction was better." Draco was immensely pleased with the way things were working out. So pleased, in fact, that he made Hermione wonder.

"My natural reaction. I almost died laughing; until you started talking about probing me. You nearly gave me a heart attack. What would havehey…did you…how did you…Draco, this morning wasn't spontaneous, was it? You planned for Harry to catch us, didn't you?"

"No."

"No?" Hermione was slightly disappointed. She thought she had him pegged.

"You called for the accessory, I mean, Ginevra. I was expecting her to catch us. It worked out better with Potter; being golden and all. Especially, since he thinks he's telling the truth."

"We're being deceptive with your family."

That made Draco laugh. "They'll love you for it, later. Don't worry. This is so much better."

"Why?"

"Cost/profit ratio. I could have stood up to my father and married you without his consent. We could have eloped and lived on love in some run-down shack. Or I could support you on my measly millions. All of those things would be fine. Not the shack, but you get my point. However, I can love you much more with my considerable inheritance. Billions are more fun than millions. We will have far more peace without his extensive vengeance and my children will benefit from his far-reaching influences. I am connected through his connections and he is connected to everything desirable. However reluctant, we have his blessing. And, I think this was better than plan B."

"Which was?"

"If we didn't get interrupted, I would have taken your virginity and given him the choice in earnest. A fortnight to decide: grandchildren or no grandchildren."

"Grandchildren, definitely." Hermione went willingly into his arms as they sealed the deal with passion.

"Excuse me Master, Mistress." Teeke bowed low before the entwined couple. "There was an owl for you, Master."

"Thank you, Teeke." Draco took the letter. It was addressed from the Ministry of Magic. They were step away from the brunch patio. Looking out, it seemed that every one had arrived. "You go on," he told Hermione. I'll attend to this and follow you."

"Okay." Hermione swallowed, nervously.

"Your house, you may as well get used to it."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and as the future Mrs. Malfoy, went to play hostess.

/DMHG/

Draco folded the letter just as Harry rounded the corner. "I've been waiting for you, Potter. I'd like a word before we go out there." He indicated the patio.

"Do I get a choice?"

"Indulge me."

They stood almost toe to toe sizing one another. Remembering.

"Two things, Potter: One. You didn't see what you think you did."

Harry wasn't going to play around. "I saw it, Malfoy. A minute ago, you were keen for me to describe what I saw. Now, you want to deny it. "

"You didn't see anything, except what I wanted you to see. I'd been in her bed all night. Trust me; if I had intended on shagging her, it would have been accomplished hours before you got there. Hell, her knickers were still in place."

Harry didn't want to know. "Why are you sharing?"

"Because for some incomprehensible reason you mean something to her. Your opinion matters… to her. I won't have you or anybody thinking less of her, because of me."

In spite of himself, Harry felt both relieved and a nagging growing respect for Malfoy's feelings toward Hermione. "May I ask why the charade?" He pointed back down the hall.

"You know my father, Potter. Had I not compromised her, would he have consented to a mudblood?"

"Don't call her that again."

"I'll call her any damned thing I want."

"I'd rather not see you with Hermione. What's stopping me from returning to that office and telling them you used me?"

Draco smirked. "Hermione knows what happened and what didn't happen between us. I don't recall her making any denials. You can go back there if you want to stand in the way of her happiness. And a better reason, now that the papers are signed, who do you think, in this house really gives a shit what you have to say?"

Harry hated Draco, he really did. Hermione was going to spend the rest of her life making this up to him.

"Final thing, Potter. From this moment on, we are not at odds."

"Speak for yourself."

"I am. Again, for whatever incomprehensible reason, you mean something to Hermione. Because of that and nothing else, I will not be at odds with you. I don't give a damn about you, but I will put up with you for her sake. Henceforth, any issues that we may have will be because of your lack of cooperation."

Harry wasn't positive, but he thought there was an echo of an offer of friendship. Well, not exactly friendship. More like a cease-fire. "Do you suppose something like that could work between us?"

"Not a chance in hell, but Hermione is easy to delude."

Harry chuckled in spite of himself, agreeing. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to… "Youuuuuu eeerrr had her in bed…all night…and nothing happened?"

"I know. Boggles the mind, doesn't it? A disgrace to manhood. The extremes I go to. If the truth ever got out…" Draco shook his head, disbelieving.

Harry followed him toward the patio, sharing a laugh. Not as friends, but not exactly enemies.

"Oh," Draco stopped short." This is for you. He gave Harry the letter. "One more thing for you to sign."

The almost good feeling Harry had disappeared. He read the note:

Dear Mr. Malfoy:

Pleased be informed that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has reached a decision concerning your probation. Due to the Civil Behavior Bug, the careful monitoring you have undergone and the recent testimony given in regard to your attitude and activities: We are pleased to release you from further scrutiny and are assured that you will be a healthy contributor to the balanced wellbeing of all people: Magical and otherwise.

Congratulations,

Howard Hornsby,

Civil Behavior Bug Committee

PS. To remove your attached bug, Please give this notice to any Ministry official, Level Five or higher.

I,have destroyed the Civil Behavior Bug

(Official's Name) (Type of bug destroyed)

Attached to Draco Malfoy on .

(Date)

Malfoy was saving his job? Granting him a way out? Harry's jaw dropped.

Draco didn't see it. He had already joined the brunch crowed.

/DMHG/

Harry walked out onto the patio, noting that the brunch crowd was divided into three distinct groups: Us, them and two that caused all of the trouble. He returned the signed letter to Draco and wordlessly found his place beside Ginny. He had to avert his eyes from the Slytherins seated across from him. It wasn't his intention to be rude, but a wasp hovered close to Blaise's left ear; a small swarm of gnats flew back and forth behind Millicent's chair; a large horsefly circled Goyle's head; and shinny black-widow crawled across Pansy's hair.

Realizing that he alone could see Civil Behavior Bugs, he suppressed a shudder and reached for a cinnamon roll, only to have Millicent snatch it out of his hand. Just as she bit into it, Ginny covered it with foot-powder and arched an innocent eyebrow as she watched Millicent choke.

Goyle passed her a glass of water and Blaise removed the legs from Ginny's chair. Harry caught her and Ron drenched Blaise and Goyle with syrup. Pansy whacked everybody who wasn't a Slytherin with waffles and fruit. Draco blocked a grapefruit half, aimed at Hermione, and poured himself a cup of coffee.

Neville grew cactuses out of the Slytherin seats. Goyle hurled sausages at Luna and Hannah. Hannah screamed and ducked under the table, not understanding what was going on. Luna, on the other hand, seemed to think it was a game so she tried to catch a sausage in her mouth. By now, almost everybody was involved; silently, magically, beating each other with brunch. Ginny was hurling bagels from a plate. Hermione retrieved a blueberry missile. She buttered it and sat it before Draco in wifely fashion. "How long are you going to let them do this?"

Draco snatched a muffin out of the air, like it was the snitch. He offered it to her. "Is this the kind you like?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. They need to get the hostilities out of their system. Then they'll be ready to listen. Coffee, Potter?"

"Please." With the exception of protecting himself and Ginny; Harry, like Draco and Hermione wasn't involved. His day had been too overwhelming. He didn't care anymore. Utilizing his own seeker-skills, Harry caught two links and added them to his plate.

Draco passed Harry the coffee pot and with one swish of his wand, the patio was in pristine order, the food had been restored to its original state and everyone but Harry was neatly tied to a chair. "Enough." He said the word softly, dangerously. With a brighter, contemplative tone, he said to Hermione, "That's a pretty-good spell. Original?"

"Yes," She beamed at his referral to the rope-tying spell she had used on him earlier.

"I like it." Now, he addressed his guests. "Thank you for coming," Draco smiled good-naturedly. "If anyone thinks of being problematic in any way, you will regret it, I promise." Strangely, he wasn't looking at his friends when he said that. The warning was clearly meant for the Gryfindors.

"ANY of you." Hermione saw to it that the Slytherins got glared at.

After a few silent minutes, Draco, released them (Ron last) from their bindings.

"Pass the rolls," Goyle said.

"Why are we here?" Blaise handed him a plate of hot rolls. "Having to look at them activates my wasp."

"You did it to yourself, mate. Had you not attacked Ginevra, you may have gotten some help with that." Draco couldn't feign sympathy.

"Not bloody likely," Harry muttered.

Hermione giggled.Nobody else understood.

"You've neglected to mention, why we're here," Pansy drawled. "And, why did the golden-girl come out here issuing orders, seating us? Is she your new waitress?"

"You're here, Pansy, because I wanted to introduce you to my fiancée."

The Slytherins laughed. They laughed until one by one, they realized that they were the only ones laughing.

"Pass the butter," Goyle said.

"How the hell did that happen?" Blaise looked down the table, stopping when he got to Ron. Then he grinned, thinking it was some elaborate trick to interrupt the troublesome-trio.

Ron's ears turned pink. Hannah put a reassuring hand on his arm. He covered it with his palm, grateful for her presence; regardless that it had been Draco's idea.

"Pass the bacon," Goyle said.

The slight movement was not lost on Blaise. He raised a questioning eyebrow to his friend.

"How it happened is less important than THAT it happened." Hermione addressed that group. She held Pansy's narrowed glare. "The thing is: you guys," she pointed to the whole group, "are going to have to adjust. You'll be seeing a lot of each other, so you might as well get used to it."

Into Millicent's sneer, Draco said, "Hermione can't convince me to improve my taste in friends and she won't let me by her some new ones, so you all will have to learn to make do. Trust me; it's the lesser of two evils."

"I wonder what's worse," Hannah whispered the question to Luna.

"Pissing me off." Draco didn't look up.

"Pass the eggs," Goyle said.

"Soooo, Dramione," Pansy said in the direction of the engaged couple. "Let me see if I understand correctly. You two have…joined or lusted or figured out how to share the planet, or something. And, now, you expect the rest of us to follow?"

Ginny snickered that Pansy thought of the same title. The two shared a smile, until they noticed one another. Then they broke contact and turned away.

"I don't expect it," Draco sneered. "I command it."

_**A/N: Wow I can't believe there is only one more chapter left in this story. You guys have been completely awesome I can't thank you enough for your support. You ROCK!!**_


	16. Chapter 17

CHAPTER XX: Dragonfly on the wall

Dragonfly on the wall

**(Picture conversation starts here)**

The picture frame in Hermione's bedroom was full; everyone was there. Two things had occurred to change the atmosphere from one of hostile energy to one of dejected weariness. Picture Luna did manage to conjure a house; several houses, in fact. The others were worn out from having various two and three story dwellings dropping on them at odd intervals. Also, Hannah Abbott arrived at Ron's house. The pictures got enough information to take the fight out of Ron. Hermione's indiscretion was worse, only because it was with Malfoy. ("However," picture Ginny pointed out, "You did that and your proposal wasn't even twenty-four hours old!")

After that, they were all too tired and confused to fight anymore. One by one, they made their way back to Hermione's room, to await answers.

"What's that?" Picture Neville cut in to the melancholy-silence. He pointed to the background of their picture.

They watched as a drawing took shape. Lines met and colors filled in. When it was done, they stood up to better see the large dragonfly that had appeared on the wall.

"What's that mean?" Picture Ginny asked no one in particular.

There wasn't time to discuss it, as beside the beautiful insect, a large oak door appeared.

"What is this?" Ron lightly touched the frame.

"That would be a door, Weaselby." A photograph of Draco walked into the frame, wand in hand.

"MALFOY!" Harry, Ron and Neville yelled together. As one, they drew their wands.

Draco laughed. He swished his own weapon and they became a photograph on the wall beside his dragonfly. "First of all," Draco drawled, "My magic is real. Next"

The spell Ginny sent at him did nothing.

"Your paltry imitation-magic has no efficacy upon me." He caught her second shot in his hand. "I like you Ginevra. Don't make me hex you."

In spite of themselves, all three girls were impressed with his show of masculinity. Behind them, he boys pounded on their picture prison.

Luna cocked her head to the side, studying Draco. "Can you get me some netting? I'm concerned about Porlocks. Hermione's been awfully busy with you. I don't think she's going to get to it."

"Netting?" Draco repeated. At her nod, he said, "Whatever floats your boat." The next instant, Luna was wrapped head to toe in netting.

Hermione and Ginny gasped, shocked at his audacity. Mini-Ron and mini-Harry peeled mini-Neville off the glass of the mini-frame.

Luna, however, squealed with delight. "Thnnnksss," she mumbled and hopped off to her work.

"You have got some nerve," Ginny put her had on her hip. But her lips trembled with amusement.

"I do." Picture Draco gave his full attention to Hermione.

"Why are you here?" Hermione folded her arms across her breast.

"I've updated your system. Just like I said I would."

"And those updates include you hexing my friends?"

"When needs be."

"And you inserting yourself into pictures that did not include you."

"I can go anywhere you go. You may do the same."

"Cool," Ginny piped in.

"Not you," Draco snapped. "Hermione is the only one who can do what I can do."

"Really," Hermione smiled. She had a sneaky suspicion, what he was up to, and she wanted no part of it. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You."

"Ooooohhhh," Ginny's eye's got big.

"Pifff. You can get over that," Hermione waved him away. "I realize that in the future, I somehow lose my mind and fall for you. But, we are not in the future. That's not happening here."

Draco smiled at the challenge. For an answer, he sent her a memory of Vegas.

The color rained from Hermione's picture: partially from the unexpected shock and partially because that memory gave her a thrill; well that and him. The man was dangerous. _I did NOT let him do that! _"I can do what you can do?" She repeated to give herself something else to think of.

"You can." Draco changed her clothes. For the hell of it, he put her in a green jacket with a silver serpent on the front pocket.

"Cool!" Ginny inspected the clothes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She changed her clothes back and his into a red dress with a plunging neckline.

Ginny would have laughed, but she was too excited. "Ohh, ohh, I want new clothes. I've been wearing this outfit for over two years. I _need_ new clothes."

Draco did laugh. "I always enhance your appearance. You always degrade mine. Why is that?" One flick of his wrist and he was back in his original attire; Ginny was now wearing the same top her real-life counterpart had borrowed and Hermione was back in his jacket.

For some odd reason, she kept it on this time.

"As a reward for your cooperation…" Draco gave her a mock bow and released the boys.

Wisely, they were leery of offending him.

"Listen carefully," he told them all. "I'm a part of the picture now. Learn to cope. I put the dragonfly is on the wall for Hermione's sake. It will remind me to be civil. Don't give me a reason not to be." He pointed to the door. "Don't knock. Don't open. Don't enter."

"What's in there?" As far as Hermione was concerned, this was her picture; her home. Draco Malfoy may have re-arranged the real Hermione's life, but she, picture- Hermione wasn't having it.

Draco decided he was having it…and more. "That's our bedroom." He stepped in close, taking up her space. "There's another door on the other side."

She raised a curious eyebrow, not trusting herself to speak. _He may be Draco Malfoy, but Draco Malfoy was hot._

He spoke low, only loud enough for her to hear. "It leads to our house in America. Where everything is real…if you dare."

**(end picture conversation)**

Within a Fortnight…Epilogue 

Twelve days later, Hermione stood outside the double doors waiting to walk down the aisle for the second time in two days. Having to plan two completely different weddings in less than a fortnight had been an adventure of monstrous proportions; she wouldn't have traded a minute of it. Yesterday's wedding was simple. Small by most standards; microscopic by Draco's, but it had been beautiful.

Today's wedding was more than six times larger. That was still modest according to Draco. It seemed, the entire wizarding world had come. The Highest Ministry officials were easy to spot: They were all wearing stylish sunglasses, protecting them from the multitude of Civil Behavior Bugs that were all over the place. Hermione Giggled, _I have a bug-infested wedding._ If she harbored any illusions about Malfoy status, they were no more. Sure, plenty of people were there because of her. She was Hermione Granger Hermione Malfoy, but they didn't know that. She was one of the Golden Trio, her status meant something. But, Draco's status meant something too. There was a room- a very large room- full of people who would not be in a room together for any reason other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Hermione Malfoy, but they didn't know that.

She and Draco had agreed right away that they would have two weddings. You just couldn't put that many innocent and ignorant Muggles in a room full of purebloods and deatheaters. Therefore, her family and friends got the small intimate version and were comfortably under the delusion that she and Draco were already on their honeymoon. What a fight that was: Convincing Draco, NOT to consummate the marriage. Ohmigod! The things I had to promise to let him do.

_It'll be worth it._ If the truth were known, she was looking forward to their honeymoon as much as he was. If the closeness they shared was a foretaste of what was to come, she couldn't wait. She cast an impatient eye on Ginny, her maid of honor; the last bridesmaid to go down the aisle. Granted, she had five, but they were the slowest five.

Hermione was happy she had five. She had to bargain for Luna to be in the wedding party. She couldn't complain, Draco had given her a good deal: She got to keep Luna and Ron as long as she allowed Goyle. That she did, was a testimony of her love for her friends, because she had no love for that big, grunting, eating, ape.

All in all, it worked out nicely, Pansy and Millicent were her bridesmaids only because they cared about Draco. Just like, Harry, Neville and Ron were standing with Draco only because they cared about her. The situation amused her now: imagine how funny it'll be in twenty years.

She was proud of Ron. His act of compliance did more to erase past hurts than anything he could have ever said. She knew he was suffering. Harry had made sure she knew he was suffering. But, knowing Ron, as she did, Hermione knew that only large amounts of reality would keep him from falling victim to his delusions. He had to see, feel, and know that her love for Draco was unchanging. That was her motivation for insisting he participate. Nothing else would have a lasting effect. Except maybe, Hannah.

_What an angel._ Hermione was proud to have Hannah's slow butt moving down the aisle in the center of the other four slow moving butts. Hannah had given Ron the anchor he needed to remain sane and reasonable a feat he could never have accomplished on his own. Hermione was sure, that with Hannah's help, the Trio would heal. _It wouldn't hurt if Hannah's prenatal suspicions were accurate!_

Hermione's heart gave a leap. Ginny was almost to the end; her moment was almost here. Millicent, Pansy and Hannah were assembled. Luna was just taking her place; and all eyes were focused on the vivacious redhead.

Across from them were the men; handsome to a fault, all of them; even Goyle. Blaise was Draco's best man today. Yesterday it had been Harry. Harry and Ginny had been the only Wizards in attendance besides the bride and groom. Draco and Harry! Side by side. Hermione still couldn't get that image out of her mind. Two weeks ago, she wouldn't have believed it possible.

_I still don't believe it. Quit daydreaming and get your arse down here!_

Hermione would never understand why it didn't bother her that Draco felt it his right to invade her mind. She didn't understand it, but it made her smile sunshine.

She took a step and her smile broadened. _You've got some nerve, Mr. Malfoy._ Only Draco would have the audacity to change her knickers, in the middle of her wedding.

_I had better be the only one with the audacity, Mrs. Malfoy._

For an answer, Hermione changed his…into a pair of hers.

_What? Is this, a tradition?_ Draco changed his knickers back but not hers. Nobody in the world, wizarding or otherwise, except Hermione, would dare challenge him.

Draco's thoughts ended there. Hermione was just steps away from him. As breathtakingly beautiful as she had been the day before. He hadn't imagined that he'd be stunned into an awe-filled silence a second time, but she had accomplished it. He hardly breathed watching her float to him.

And then, she was there. She was his; because she dared.

_**A/N: I can't believe it's over. :' But you guys we're the most awesome audience a person could ever have. Thank you so much for reading my story, and for all those who reviewed thank you for your wonderful comments and encouragement. You'll never know how much I appreciate it. Kisses.**_

_**Isiss**_


End file.
